


Look Me Up

by pantlesschibi



Series: Slut!!Izaya [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Against will, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Blowjobs, Cam Whoring, Cams, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, Headless fetish, IZAYA IS A LITTLE SHIT, Insults, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masks, Multi, Name Calling, Older Man/Younger Man, Older man, Panties, Plotting, Power Bottom, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shinra is also a little shit, Some Humor, Some OOC, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Younger boy, ass worship, cross dressing, daddy kinks, fetishes, handjobs, masterbating, perverts, will add more tags as they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/pseuds/pantlesschibi
Summary: Boys being boys, Shinra and Shizuo stumble upon a porn site for local webcammers and excess to Shinra's Dads credit card.  How can anything go wrong? Hmmm...





	1. The internet is for porn?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Not very good with dialogue. Or writing.
> 
> I may change the title of it. I don't know but if anyone knows a better one let me know!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shizuo's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 _RUNNNG! RUNNNG!_ I jolt up quickly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and drool from my chin, groaning when I realize that I slept through the whole lesson in my last class. Damn, now I'll have to see if I can borrow someone's notes tonight. I stand up and grab my bag and subconsciously head over to my bespectacled friend. 

 

"Fell asleep again, huh, Shizuo-kun? By the way, you still have a little...," he grins, pointing to his chin- I automatically wiping off leftover drool on the back of my hand. "Yeah, I don't know, I just haven't been sleeping much at home,.. so can I borrow your notes or not?" I growl out, putting my hand on my hip as if to make a point. 

 

"Ah, yes, yes. Since we don't have school until Monday, why don't you come over to my house and we can both study with it?  I know you're not doing well at the moment and I'm sure we both can use each other help. Come on, it'll be great! You can stay over and we can just hang out after studying, of course. It has been far too long since you been over. PLUS, Celty will be home, I know she is just dying to meet you! Though I'm sure she thinks that I just made you and Izaya up," Shinra continues to ramble on and on about how he does have friends and his great undying love for this 'Celty' person, I don't quite hear him over my brooding for hearing that pests name. Just mentioning him pisses me off.

 

I guess Shinra noticed cause he stopped his talking and gives me a nervous look. I sigh, trying to relax the fist I unintentionally made. "Sorry, you know how I get when I hear that insects name." I huff. "But yeah, I'll ask Mom about coming over when I get home and I'll let you know when I'm heading over. Whatever you do, Do Not invite that flea or I will tear your dads flat into a thousand shreds," I warn him, I feel my blood boil and I just had a feeling he was near even before he decided to poke his nose in the door.

 

"Ahhh! My lovely and bestest friend, Shinra! And my most hated Monster! Now, now. What is this I hear that I am not invited to on this fair evening? Are you finally going to drop dead Shizu-chan? Your funeral perhaps? That would be delightful. I can see it now! Birds chirping, chorus singing, all my humans cheering in relief that the town monster has been slain. Its okay now my beautiful humans, put away the pitchforks and torches as we feast, fuck, and celebrate this joyous of days!" he continues his mocking drama act and I can't stop myself before I am lunging at him with my fist trying to smash the life right out of that pest!

 

He dodges and laughs, of course, that laugh that makes me cringe every time. "Come back here, you fucking flea and stay still. The only one that's dying will be you! And stop being such a goddamn pervert." I growl and clench my teeth that I'm baring. God, he pisses me off!

 

"Tsk, tsk, Shizu-chan. No one is crazy enough to stand still for you to hit them brute! Maybe that's why you can't get a girl! You'll just want her to stand there and take it?" he purrs and laughs again before dashing out of the room with me hot on his trail. "Shut the fuck up you mangy fleabag! You don't know anything," I throw at him, along with a stray chair someone left in the hallway, missing my target and running down the stairs and out the building, straight out of the school's property.

 

"Hah, I know you love to just trail behind me all day looking at my ass and all, but I really must be on my way now!  I'm sure there are much more important matters I need to do, which is ANYTHING that doesn't involve you!" He cuts down alley after alley until I have to stop because he has somehow escaped me again. "IZZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAA!" I run to a few more alleyways before deciding to give up and head home.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Hello! Anyone home?" I call out as I walk through the door, kicked off my shoes at the door and dropping my bag on them and walk into the kitchen. "Nii-san. How was school?" Kasuka greets me, sitting at the table eating a snack.  I grumble an 'okay" and let him know I am going up to my room to lay down for a bit and let me know when Mom gets home.

 

Once I get to my room, I lay face down on my bed and pass out once I start to feel relaxed.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After knocking on the door, I'm greeted by a woman-- I think its a woman, at least.  They are in all black with a Yellow biker helmet on with cat ears.  I feel my cheeks heat up when I glance down at their chest- Yup! Woman.  Then I had a PFD pushed out into my face to read.  _Oh, you must be Shizuo! Shinra said a friend was coming over, sorry, I thought he was lying though._

 

I give a nervous laugh and scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, that's me. You must be the Celty that we hear so much about. Nice to finally meet you." I say as she lets me pass through the door and into the apartment. Shinra popping his head out around the corner. "Hey, Shizuo-kun. You made it! And I see you met Celty, isn't she just as wonderful and sexy and perfect as I said! Ah!" Shinra squeals as Celty jabs him in the gut and goes to what I assume is her room. "I tell you, I'll marry that woman one day..., But hey, come on in and we can study in my room! I'll grab us some snacks and drinks!"

 

I nod, making light conversation as we go to his room and layout school work. I pop open a bag for chips and Shinra starts going over the notes and homework that I missed out on today. I ask questions about what I don't understand and write down my answers once I feel comfortable enough with the answer I come up with. 

 

Studying went by painfully slow but once finished, we decided to dress in our pajamas (mine is just a shirt and gym shorts) while we flip through the tv channels in his room. Celty had already slipped out for the night to work so it was just us until morning. I look over at Shinra, who is fiddling around on his new computer with glee. "Shizuo-kun, how well are you with computers? I haven't had much luck with it so far, every time I try to search something I always end up with something trying to sell me something or porn! Once Celty even came in when I 'accidentally' click on one of _those_ sites, god how embarrassing!"

 

I cock an eyebrow at him, "Wait, they make websites for _that kind of thing_?" He chuckles at me, "Yeah, that seems to be the whole reason for internet it seems. Everywhere you look there are porn sites, hookup sites, people that webcam for others and the list goes on. I did check out a few before. Some of it is a real... eye opener for sure." He widens his eyes as to make a point.

 

I know I'm blushing, I can feel the heat in my cheeks and palms twitchy, I should be really embarrassed right now but in all honesty, I'm kind of interested. Shut up, I'm a teenager, lay off. "So, um, IF I were to be interested in any of this, how does it work? I mean, like, can you show me?" I ask, a bit nervous, cause really, I'm asking for my guy friend to look at porn with me- strictly educational, I promise!

 

"Um, sure okay. But I swear if you start striping I'm punching you and making you finally give me a blood sample!" I nod, pulling up an extra chair as he starts searching through the standards and flipping through site pages- now I know my cheeks are flaming by the time we end up in this one website. Wait, what did he call this one again? Webcammers?  "Oh, Shizuo-kun, look these are all from here. They are all local people. Ohhh, how pervy indeed. We can watch any of these- some are free but most of them seem to work off a paying base, I guess kind of like how people leave tips at a restaurant?" He shrugs.

 

"Do you want to check them out? I have my dad's card and we can use it. What kind are you interested in? Teens? Mature women? Oh look, there is an orgy here! Or do you like guys? I mean, if you do that's cool but I really don't know what you like- just don't hit me." He squeaks when I shift and give him a glare, I glance over to the screen before pointing to one that just popped up. "What about this one? It's new so it must just be starting?" He nods and clicks on it. 

 

The screen pops up with a large box including the cam screen and a chat, asking for user information. "Oh, I guess we'll just have to make up one...," he mumbles as he starts filling out the basic information and credit card info. "Ummm, what should our username be? What do you think?"

 

"I don't know, can't we just use our name or something?"

 

"Shizuo-kun, we could, we don't you think it's more fun to use something else. Come one, think outside the box man." He whines.

 

"I don't know, what about Tsuki or Delic? Those sound kind of cool, I guess?" I just shrug. 

 

"Oh, I know! What about this one," he types it up and I cringe at it- BigPapaDelic000. I shake my head, no thank you! "Or what about DaddyDelic? Or is that still a bit creepy?"

 

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy. Why not just Delic or with numbers or something _NORMAL_?" I try to put emphasis on the normal part. I hear him type a bit and then click on the submit and log in. 

 

I look at the screen as our new name pops up into the chat.

 

_Delic6969 has joined the chat._

 

I give him a quick glare before glancing back at the screen. There are a few greetings towards us and chatting between the others logged in. I am looking at the cam that is now up and in view, its positioned close towards a bed with dark sheets and almost neon pink pillows and there is a bag sitting on the corner of the bed.  "Look,  here we can look at the person's information...  Let's see,  name-Psy, how cute sounding.  Gender,  not listed. Age,  oh they are our age and look they live in Ikebukuro, too! Huh,  not that much more on them,  must be new to here or too busy to update."

 

We click out the information tab as we hear movement through the speakers, the sound of some adjusting the Cam and we see some begin to crawl into the center of the bed with a giggle before they speak. 

 

_Why hello everyone,  I'm Psy-chan and can I say how glad I am to be able to serve you all.  This is my first time,  so please,  be gentle with me!_

 

TBC

 

 


	2. Tell me what you want

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shizuo's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Why hello everyone,  I'm Psy-chan and can I say how glad I am to be able to serve you all.  This is my first time,  so please,  be gentle with me!_

 

The silkiest smooth voice purred out through the speakers making me and Shinra sit still.  We take in the  _beautiful_ creature that is now in front of us, he (yes, he.  And the most beautiful he I have ever seen) sat in the center of the bed on his knees- legs spread to the sides and behind him and hands tucked in front of his pelvis on the bed very shy like.  His skin was pale with faint hints of tanning along his neck and color bones and short glossy black hair with the bangs pulled to one side with Cris-crossed hair clips that had small pink flowers on them and a pair of tanning cat ears place on top of his head.  His eyes partly covered by bright pink shades in the form of a kitty on each side of the frames. His cheeks pink with a blush and lips glossed and the light from the computer shining off the corners.  His long slender neck was decorated with a pink lace collar with a small cat pendant on the center of it. His outfit was not much- a see-through matching pink bralette covering his flat chest and tiny pink nipples with a pair of girls panties with two-toned pink stripes and knee-high socks that matched. 

 

The chat started to explode,  mixed feelings all over the place from _how beautiful he is_ to _how disgusting_ because he was a boy.  

 

_Now,  that isn't very nice Mr.  Homophobic-san.  I can assure you I can be just as good as any of those girls you find on here.  If you give me the chance, that is._

 

He speaks a pout on those pink wet lips, and I can't help the small groan in my throat as I look at them.   So very inviting and all I can see now is him and I in my head as imaginary Psy  works those lips down abdomen and only stopping at my pelvic to wrap them right around my hard co-- I shake my head as I hear him speaking again and taking my hand to push down the semi that I feel forming in my shorts. 

 

_Ah,  I don't know,  you are all so kind. And maybe I do need a daddy.  Are you going to be my daddy? I've been a very good boy today,  yes,  sir.  Mmm. Yes, Mr.  BigCockedJin13. We should start this._

 

He hummed as he thought about how he should proceed,  showing that he was still new at this.

 

 _So how about we do it this way, send me a tip with a request and I will do it for you.  Please be gentle with me and let's have fun together._ He gives out a nervous purr. 

 

The chat starts to get vulgar and I glance at Shina, knowing that even he is being affected by this boy from his flushed cheeks and his own tent in his sleep pants. 

 

I heard a new _ding_ from his side to indicate he got a tip from someone.  _Why thank you Mr.  BigCockedJin13, again. Mm, so you want me to lean back and play with my "tits". Oh,  they are very small,  I hope I don't disappoint you with that, Jin -sama._ He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he leans back on his knees and spreads his legs more for balance, his hands now removed from their previous place between his legs to give better show off the tight panties and his erection well defined through the cloth and flushed head poking out of the top of the cloth- light flickering of the small beading of moisture on the tip. His hands starting to make work over his body- up his thighs and abdomen and to his chest and neck- moaning softly as his fingertips rub at his nipples through to bralette.

 

I can feel myself breathing heavier as I watch him rolling his nipple between his fingers and the other hand is groping at the flesh under the lace as if he had tits. Small moans and pants leaving his wet parted lips, continuing to put on a show for everyone.  We hear another _ding_ , with another tip and request- responding after giving himself one more squeeze and thanking the previous tipper. 

 

With other thanks and explaining what the request is- pulls the bra off and pulls the panties down to his knees, his smooth pink cock bouncing from his movements and leaning across his stomach.  He starts to tease up his length to his head, rubbing the thumb over his slit and spreading the precum over the darkened head before gently stroking and gasping.

 

He continues to keep going, only stopping when he is getting close- he was told not to cum.  I look behind him, noticing the bag from before- and typing just that.

 

_Delic6969: what's in the bag?_

 

 _Oh, mmmm, you noticed that, huh? Well, Delic-sama. Let me show you._ He stops his stroking and leaning over to grab his bag- Shinra mumble something about his ass as he bends over, he is pawing down at his erection like he is the only one in the room now and I can't stop the heat rising more in my face as I shift away from him some and pushing mine down as well.

 

 _Hmm, let's see what goodies we have here to play with._ He drops the contents onto the bed next to him- an array of items layout from lube to vibrators and plugs to a realistic dildo and a matching cat tail with a silver plug on the end of it.  Instantly, he gets two more  _dings_ one requesting panties off and to finger himself and the other wanting him to use the small vibrator with a cord and remote attached to it. He leans off his knees and pulls the panties all the way off and repostions himself on his hands and knees with his pale round ass towards the camera- the sound of the lube popping open and soon the small vibrator is positioned at his entranced glossed up along with his finger as he pushes it inside slowly- he gives an uncomfortable groan until he is knuckling deep with the bud inside of him and he uses the other hand to turn on the vibrations which can be heard faintly behind his deep moans- starting to thrust his single digit in and out of himself then adding another in alongside it and it looks as if he is all but swallowing up those digits and the moans getting louder as he shifts his position and starts to push back on them as he fucks himself on his own fingers.

 

God damn it is so hot and I can't stop the whimpering moan coming out and the grip I just noticed that I had on my own cock through my shorts. I glance over to see if Shinra noticed but he is already lost in his own mind and not even caring- evidence by his hand down his pants and fisting at himself.  I just say fuck it as I slide my hand into my shorts as well, trying to keep my sounds down.

 

  _Fuck, yes. Oh fuck-  so good.  Thank you. Thank you so much sir. Feels so good, being such a good boy for you. MMM, yesss._ He keeps fucking his fingers and abusing that sweet spot inside him and his cock is bouncing obscenely between his thin thighs and as much as that looks so fucking good- I'm really wanting to see him completed with that matching tail and hear him purring out for me as he cums. And without much more thought, I send over the payment and the request.

 

His movements slow enough to whine and look back at the request. He pulls his fingers away with a moist 'pop' and moans.   _Mmm, thank you Delic-sama.  So you want to put this pussy together just to make it cum apart, do you?  I think I can arrange that- and thank you for the very generous tip._

 

I look back and noticed I put one too many zeros on the tip, oops. Oh well now, that's what Shinra deserves jacking off next to me.  I see him bending back over with the tail- now lubed up and rubbing against his hole as he purrs at the contact and slowly pushes the enlarged tip-in with a gasp, you can still hear the vibrator inside and rattling the metal plug as it makes contact on the inside and the even louder moans of the boy on camera. Finally, he pushes it all the way in and lifting the tail and tugging on the base some to show off that it is indeed inside of him. Moaning and using the plug to push down on the spot inside that is making him crazy and shaking his ass in the air making the tail swing.  He moans and purrs as he pushes the plug with one hand and starts to stroke himself with his other.  It's so fucking hot, I'm starting to stroke myself faster and trying to ignore the sounds of my friend doing the same and his moans and mine mix together with the sexy Neko boy before us.  We can hear him getting closer and panting loudly and then more and more tips pop in all with the same request.

 

_'Cum for me'_

 

 

He starts to plead out his appreciation and cums hard on to his sheets and I feel myself cumming as well over my fist and I don't have to look to know Shinra is too.  I wipe myself clean with my dirty shirt on the floor and watch as the boy finally relaxes and turns around to face the camera.

 

 _Ah, that was amazing.  Thank you all sirs. I hope you had as much fun as I did and hope to see you again in a few days._ He gives a wink and blows a kiss as everyone in the chat gives their goodbyes and praises before logging out.

 

"Well....that was interesting..., so, men huh? After that, I don't blame you though..., but you know what, he kind of looked familiar- just can't put my finger on it-"

 

"How about you wash your hands before you put your finger anywhere, huh! Oh, and this is to never be brought up again. ANY OF IT." I state before getting up and laying down on his futon to watch tv. I hear him mumble a 'yeah' and go to the bathroom.  I'm already asleep before he even returns - all I see behind my eyes is that little raven on the screen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so bad. And I didnt know how I sound go about ending this chapter. u-u


	3. All in the name of science,  of course~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty doctor dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Headless fetish/smuts. Also vaginal and anal

*~*~*~*~*~*

Shinra`s POV

*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Mmhm,  I see.  Miss Celty, we are in need of a sample stat and run an ultrasound.   Since you refuse to give us one we will have to manually extract it through internal manipulation, " I coo to the writhing patient on the bed in front of me._

 

_He lets out a whimper in protest around the makeshift bulb syringe gag and pulling down against the oxygen tubing that is currently bounding both wrists to the bedpost._

 

_I run my hand through his glossy raven locks and down his blindfold, listening to the sweet whimpers curling in the back of his throat. I can see his bare chest rise and fall and the muscles in his abdomen clinch as I graze my hand along his pale skin and stopping at the thin sheet laying over his lower half._

 

_Celty returns wheeling in the ultrasound machine,  a sway in her hips making the already tight nurses dress ride up her thighs and I feel a hitch in my breath as I push away those filthy thoughts- my Celty is just an angel! My delicate little flower!_

 

_I rip the sheet of the lithe raven boy, slide on my gloves,  and retrieve the probe and lubricating gel- smearing copious amount onto the device._

_"Now Celty darling~," I gestured towards the boy.   "I need you to bound his legs for me.  Knees up,  feet flat on the bed and legs spread. Thank you for my wonderful assistant ~~," I thank her as she manipulates her shadows to the desired,  I mean,  proper! placement._

 

_I lift my lubed up finger to run between milky cheeks and brushing the pinkened twitchy entrance before slowly plunging one digit in until feeling the ring of muscle clenching around my knuckle and hear a throaty groan leave him._

 

I groan lowly, subconsciously rutting my hips down slowly into my futon. 

 

_As he relaxes,  I thrust my finger in and out until I decide to join another in- feeling the stretch of his orifice and spread them out as I scissor through the muscle and twist around until I brush his prostate,  the boy all but howls from behind the plastic in his mouth and grounds his hips down onto my fingers._

 

_I smirk up at Celty and purr, "can you be a dear and hand me the probe.  It's all ready to go,  and turn up the volume as well. "_

 

_I am handed the probe and slowly pull my fingers out and quickly replacing it with the lubed tip and pushing through the now loosened ring of muscle.  The sound of low moans and the beeping on the screen indicating his racing heartbeat fills the room. I shift the probe around and angle it to rock directly against those bundle of nerves and his now panting and moaning uncontrollably and beats are increasing on the monitor._

 

_"Well,  well Psy-chan.  Just look at you, practically screaming in pleasure.  Your skin is so flush and pink and you can see the blood pulsating through your cock.  Note the high tachycardia as well as the clammy appearance. " I nod to my lovely assistant jotting down notes for me.  I continue to bounce the tip off his prostate before actually thrusting the device in and out of it._

 

I continue my rutting,  one hand already finding its way into my pajama pants and unaware of stroking my cock to my dream. 

 

_With my other hand,  I grip his cock and slowly jerking up the fleshy organ and his hips snapping up into my strokes. I can feel my own erection running roughly across the edge of the bed and I groan at the friction._

 

_"My dearest Celty,  it seems I am in need of your assistance at the moment, " I grin at her and nod my head down towards my hard-on.  She lays down her notepad down and pops open a button to her uniform as she sways over to me,  smoke pouring out of her neck and swirling rapidly.  She drops to her knees and makes quick work of my belt and popping open the button and fly.  I groan loudly as I feel her delicate fingers wrap around me and pull my cock out of its confines and starts to stroke me- my grip accidentally gripping hard onto the boy's cock and pushing the probe hard against his nerves._

 

_My mouth is hanging open and both of us boys are moaning the most wanton sounds possible.  I can't stop my hips from jerking forward as she brings the opening to her neck to my cock and her shadows grip on to me and sucks me straight into the opening.  "Mmm,  yes-oh, god -so good baby, " I continue to moan as those delicious shadows suck me in and tighten around the base of my cock and somehow it feels slick and warm and the clinching feels amazing._

 

_I matching my probing thrusts to match the push of my hips into her neck._

 

_"Stop,  stop.  I'm... I'm. Gonna. " I whine and pull off of her and beckoning her to lay on the bed at the boy's feet.  She obeys and pulling up her dress and revealing her bare beautiful slit for me.  "Shit, " I mumble and let go of the others cock and grabbing the lube to smear on my own before dragging her hips to the edge of the bed and slowly pushing into her tight,  warm entrance._

 

_I start thrusting in and out of her slowly and matching my thrusts in both bodies up in sync.  Her body is quivering and muscles cinching around me as I quicken my pace and hips snapping and her legs tighten around my waist to pull me closer._

 

"Fuck,  fuck. ..," I moan lowly,  increasing my pace with my fist. 

 

_I remove my hand from her hip and start to rub circles along her clitoris with my thumb as I continue my pace, which it starts to get hard trying to multitask at this point.  She seems to noticed because she is grabbing hold to the raven's cock and pumping it to our rhythm and he begins moaning louder and thrusting both against the probe and up into her fist until he is pressing hard on the probe and spilling over her fist and on to the dip of his belly and I feel her cumming as well,  muscle twitching around me uncontrollably and abdomen tightens and quivering and I feel my cock is slicker as I snap my hips in deep before pulling my own cock out and stroking to completion on her thighs and vagina with a loud growl._

 

_As I come down from my orgasm, I let her up to go clean herself up and remove the probe from the boy's insides. I swiped my finger through the cooling pool if cum on his belly._

 

_"Well,  what a waste.  I guess we will have to try again for that sample,  nye~?"_

 

My eyes flutter open and I am still panting and look down at my cup covered hand and spoiled pants.  I groan, looking over to see my friend is still asleep and quickly make my way to my bathroom to clean myself up. 

 

"What the hell is wrong with me... "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I wanted to throw Shinra in here before advancing too much.


	4. Daddy's little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty. Sorry.
> 
> Short chapter.

*~*~*~*~*

Izaya's POV 

*~*~*~*~*

_That same night..._

 

"That's it you dirty little girl-fuck, you love that don't you. Being used like the little whore that you are.  God, your sucking daddy so good right now, just fucking taking it...," he moans and snaps his hips causing me to gag and unable to move away due to the hand on the back of my head as he continues to fuck my face. Since I can do nothing but comply, I make sure to keep up my innocent act and looking up at him, making sure to give the most doe-y eyes and fluttering my eyelashes at him.

 

His thrusts become erratic and his grip in my hair is tightening signaling he is close to finishing as I fake a moan across his length and suck hard as he thrusts in and out of my sore jaw.  _That's right asshole, finish up already!_

 

A few more thrusts and he is pulling out and stroke his cock right against my cheek as he starts to cum thick white strips along my jaw, lips, and dripping on the dress I am currently wearing. I give show by sticking my tongue out, not that I really want to taste his filth, and catching the last drops on it and kitten licking the tip before he is tucking himself back into his pants.

 

"Why thank you, daddy, I was absolutely starving," I purr and smear the cum down my cheek and neck as I give out a fake satisfied groan.

 

"Mhmm, god, I swear you get better with that mouth of yours every time. Fuck-, and here is your payment, of course, my darling little Orihara-chan. Everything is there and here is the copy of the video from the station," he's cooing and sliding the envelope and disc into my hand.  I instantly flip it open and thumbing through the pages and photos until satisfied, giving him a toothy grin.

 

"Ah, you always pull through for me.  And who said police are bad company. Ha! Well, my client will find these to be quite useful, and you will continue to be anonymous of course. Pleasure doing business with you again,  _Daddy_." I grin and collect my stuff, washing my face before heading to the door with a mocking wave and out I go.

 

Oh, what a busy night.  My first web show was a success though, I even made enough to pay rent for this month with it alone. And of course, Mr. Shiki-san added the late night request so figured I just since I was in the mood to  _suck_ up the information I could for him.

 

I make quick work to get back home, sneaking into the house silently and relocking the door as to not wake my sisters. I get to my room and laying the package on my nightstand and start to slip off the dress, letting it drop to the floor at my feet then snapping the bra I have on off. I decide to leave the panties on though since they are comfortable and I can't help but enjoy the feel of the fabric against my manhood.

 

I crawl into bed and lay on my back, already thinking about the next show I want to do. Rattling ideas off until I drift off to sleep with a smirk on my lips.


	5. Shinra just can't shut the hell up now can he.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big mouths and eavesdroppers

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shizuo's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The weekend passed by quicker than I thought.  That big mouth, four-eyed loser of a friend of mine just couldn't keep his trap shut though. He had to just keep going at it,  _it took everything not to knock him out and on his ass._ It was hard enough to do anything productive at all due to my mind wondering- that boy still fresh there.

 

I swear, every time I close my eyes I can still see him and hear his voice, and if I concentrated hard enough I swear that I could touch, taste, and smell him too.  I can't quite place it but the smell is familiar and lingering, and I know it's just my imagination but I can't help the feeling it gives me- a strange mixture of both anger and arousal.

 

I sigh as I try to readjust myself before heading through the school gate entrance- making my way to class with little interference- only two boys trying to think they can bully me around before I had to put them in their places, of course. Classes pass by quickly and before I noticed the bell for lunch was already ringing loud and clear.  I jolt up and grab my bag and bento box as I make my way up the steps to the rooftop.

 

"- No seriously, you should check this out for real. Kadota, this will really open your eyes for good- I mean, shit- excuse my language. I was in a trance and Shizuo-kun, oh man, he--"

 

"Wait, Shizuo was with you!? Man, I don't get you guys...," Kadota sighs were heard around the corner as I made my way there.

 

"Well, yeah, It was kind of his idea after all--, _Oh hey Shizuo-kun, didn't see you there,_ " my very stupid friend says nervously, I can feel my face is bright red, from the anger of course!  I can't believe he is telling people, our friends- _why can't he just shut the hell up!_

 

Both of them start to look very nervous and I just now realized that I must have been speaking aloud. I growl and plop down on the ground next to Shinra before giving him a flick to the forehead- leaving a nice red spot as his hands fly up to cover it.

 

"OWW! Why did you do that Shizuo-kun!?  My beautiful face, now Celty will never love me if you make me ugly and disfigured!" He whines and I growl at him to _shut his trap_. "What the hell do you think you're doing Shinra?  Can't just shut up can you, maybe I should help you out with that," I snarl and cracking my knuckles in my fist.

 

He yelps and tries to hide in Kadota's side, who is trying to desperately push him away. "Look, don't include me into this. But whatever you guys do, I really don't care, okay?  So can we all calm down and eat before lunch is over?" Kadota gives me a pleading look and I sigh with a huff. " _FINE!_ "

 

"Oh, thinking of that, nya, Shizuo-kun.  He is going to be on again tonight- just in case you were interested at all. I would invite you over, but we saw how that _ended_ ," my stupid, stupid friend says and I feel my cheeks burning and my ears are on fire from embarrassment.  "Ohhh, you do  _not you!_   Ha. Wonderful!" He exclaims then he starts to childishly sing, "Shizuo-kun and Psy-chan, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N -," before he can even finish I slam my half-eaten bento box in his face as I get up and storm away,  punching the metal door in as I make my way inside.

 

_Fucking idiot._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  _Not too far, Third POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

_"Oh, thinking of that, nya, Shizuo-kun.  He is going to be on again tonight- just in case you were interested at all. I would invite you over, but we saw how that _ended_ ,"  the boy with glasses smirks and the blonde turning red with embarrassment. "Ohhh, you do  _not you!_   Ha. Wonderful!" and then he tunes in using a playground song, "Shizuo-kun and Psy-chan, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N -," and then an anger blonde shoves his food into the bespectacled boys face and storms off, not without leaving behind some property damages._

 

 "What the fuck....," _gasped quietly from the ravened hair boy, back resting against the back of the roof entrance out of sight of where the three boys were sitting.  He didn't know what to think at that moment, he heard all of it- as he does every day as he eavesdrops on their conversations- it makes him feel like it might actually be included among their circle- almost._

 

 _He isn't sure if he should be angry or mortified or giddy, what to do with this new bit of information. He thinks for a moment before grinning maniacally and chuckles lowly to himself._ "Well, this should be an interesting turn of events..."  _he laughs to himself.  Tonight should be so much more interesting now... just you wait for Shizu-chan._


	6. Request for an exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry very short chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
Izaya POV

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

His expression stays stoic as always, one hand tucked under his chin as he concentrates on the folder in front of his desk. I keep the small smirk on my face as stretch out on the small sofa across from his desk and taking the toe of my shoe and poking his subordinate in the knee as I blow a kiss at him, laughing when the redhead smacks me on the head with his cane.

 

" _Izaya_ , leave the newbies alone.  Not everyone wants to mess around with a little jailbait like you, ya know," he rolls his eyes at me and takes his stand beside his boss.

 

"Oh, but you are so wrong there, _Aka-baka._  Everyone wants me, isn't that right, newbie?  You want me, don't you?  Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been looking at me since I got here, staring at my ass when I was walking through the door," I tease and crawl over to him and perching up tall on the arm of the sofa- grinning as the younger man turns five shades of red and trying to focus his stare at the wall  instead of me.

 

I heard a snort from Akabayashi-san and finally, Shiki-san folds the paperwork in front of him, both hands under his chin giving out a sigh, "Orihara-kun, refrain from using my men as a personal pogo stick, that would be appreciated." He grins over at me and I go back to laying across the sofa with a mocking pout, "Your no fun, Shiki-san. You're just being greedy now, don't you think?" I smirk as he shoots me a glare. 

 

"Anyways, everything looks in order here, good work- I'll be sure to send your payment into your account," he taps on the folder on the desk.  Of course its good work,  _who the hell does he think I am!?_   It's okay though, I have my own plans.

 

"Actually, Shiki-san. I was thinking I could get something else in exchange for my payment," I stand up and walk over to his desk, making sure my hips as I move and sit on the desk directly in front of the older man with one arm  loosely stretched out and over his shoulder and fingertips dancing across the collar of his jacket.

 

I hear a grunt of disgust from beside us, making me grin wider and receiving a piercing stare and smirk of his own. "Well, then tell me all about it, Kitten."


	7. This one goes out to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight- this ones dedicated to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV/Respondes. Referencing pictures at the bottom.
> 
> Oni- demon.  
> Okami- wolf

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shizuo's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ding._

**From Shinra-baka** : [Shizzzzuuuoooooo.  Stop ignoring meeee.]

 

_Ding. Ding._

**From Shinra-baka:** [Are you still mad about earlier?]

 **From Shinra-baka:** [Okay, I'm sorry. For what it matters, Kadota didn't care.  Message me back, kay~~]

 

I sigh and put my phone back on my bed, fiddling with the old laptop my dad gave to me for "school work."  I can't seem to get the cord to stay in properly to charge it as I twist and bend it some, try my hardest to mind my strength to not break the damn thing in half. I growl and close my eyes and count to ten, try to calm myself down first. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,...

_Ding._

**From Shinra-baka:** [Oh, by the way, are you going to get online tonight? You never did answer me. ^_^]

_Fuccccckkkkk._

**To Shinra-baka:** [yes, k? now leave me alone so I can fix MY FUKING COMPUTER!]  _Send._

 _Ding._ But I ignore it, going back to my task at hand before I feel the need to smash everything. I finally get it to start charging and gently place it on the nightstand next to my bed, replying back to his text.

 **To Shinra-baka:** [k, I'm good now. the computer wasn't charging but is now. and just wondering if I did watch what time does it say?]  _Send._

_Ding. Ding._

**From Shinra-baka:** [Ah, all good my friend, all good. ^_^]

 **From Shinra-baka:** [Umm, on his profile page it says at 9. Just in case you wanted to, of courseeeee~~]

I glance at the clock, blaring red digits say it is only 7:35 so I shoot a text about going to get some dinner and I'll be back, leaving the laptop and phone in my room during dinner.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Good night Nii-san," my little brother says to me as I head back to my room from dinner, the very little expression on his face. I smile and ruffle his hair. "Goodnight Kasuka." I make my way back to my room, making sure to lock the door and turn out the lights after dressing for bed.  I lay across my bed and pop open the laptop in front of me, waiting for it to load. The blueish light from the screen flooding across my room. I pop my headphones into the laptop and bring up the search engine after multiple failed attempts to find the right app- putting in the website and signing into the account that we made before (it took at least 5 times till I got the password right).

 

I skim through the available shows, knowing I am still a few minutes early- giving up quickly and pulling up the search as I put in the name of the desired person  _Psy-chan._   His name finally pops up and I click on the box and enter the chat room with a few others.

 

_Delic6969 has entered the chat._

 

I receive few welcomes, others leaving a comment as to when it will start along with others leaving outright disgusting comments despite nothing happening. The camera block is still unavailable- still five minutes before 9 o'clock. Quickly a small box white box pops up with a soft ding in my ears.

 

_You have received (1) new private message from **celtyluvr4eva**_

_**celtyluvr4eva [Shizuo! I knew you would show up! Almost time now, man~~]** _

_Delic6969 [shinra? yah. I just got the internet stuff to finally work 4 me. I didn't and we could text like this.]_

_**celtyluvr4eva [oh yeah. this is just a standard private text messaging system set up on the site. You can also say private messages to cammers too and request private shows but I read that those can be super pricey. u_u ]** _

_**celtyluvr4eva [OH! I think it's starting~ the camera just popped up!~~ ja]** _

 

I heard the sound of the camera being moved in the background and I readjust the pages to show both the cam page and chat along with my private one down at the bottom because- let's face it, big mouth is probably just going to keep messaging anyways.

 

Thin white fingertips grip on the corners of the lens, helping it zoom in and out of focus onto a bed- the same bed as before but the zoomed out farther to show off some more of the room and all the way until a few feet in front of the edge of the bed.  There is a medium sized armchair in the corner off to the side of the bed and a nightstand on the other side with various "toys" lined across them and a few small room decorations on the wall and picture frames that were hard to even make out what was going on in them.

 

After a couple moments, the lithe boy comes into view and slowly crawling across the bed until in the middle.  He is wearing a semi-loose black tank top with a cutesy cartooned cat on the front along with with mid-thigh tight spandex shorts that show off the curve of his round ass while he was crawling over and knee-high rainbow striped socks  and topped off with a black laced cat-version of a masquerade mask tied firmly behind his head and the ribbon slipping across one of his collarbones as he positions himself better in front of the camera with his legs slightly tucked under his perfect ass.

 

He clears his throat and gives a little grin, I feel my heartbeat start to quicken and palms a little sweat and I re-position so I am laying more on my side instead of my stomach. 

 **{{[NOTE** **::** Shizuo(Normal text) Shinra( **BOLD** ) Izaya/Camera ( _Italic)_ **}}**

 

_"Why hello there all my darlings. I have something very special planned for you tonight and along with some friends dropping by to help me deliver the most purrrr-fact show.  This one is dedicated to a very, very special fan of mine whom is with us tonight. So, sit back and enjoy til your heart's content.  Don't be afraid to leave me a tip and I will be taking requests while I wait for our company to arrive!" *Blows kiss towards camera*_

 

I start to feel nervous and excited and a bit jealous that this isn't just for me.  What I would do to make this boy mine and only mine, and oh the terrible things I would do- fuck.

**[Why hello to you too, beautiful!]**

[stupid. ur still talking to me.]

**[oopsies. is it bad I'm nervous- more so without you here? that's weird right? damn. OH yeah, I need to put my card on, HOLD ON my black haired beauty~]**

Tsk. Idiot. 

_DING. "Oh, why thank you for such a thoughtful gift daddyryde176. Let's see here, you want me to take off my shirt and pull my shorts down-very-slowly while I behind over for you, hmm~~  Just for you, of course~~" The ravened hair boy sitting up straight and slowly lifting up his shirt fingertips rolling over his exposed nipples and up his neck very sensual, lifting the fabric off his thin frame and arms stretched over his head- can see the lining of his rib cage and the muscles clenching in his abdomen making a hollow dip right above his belly button._

I take in a sharp inhale and bite the corner of my lip, savoring the tease for the future material when I am all alone.  His bright eyes flickering up at the camera and purr lowly as his hands roam over his chest and nipples sliding down his lean stomach until he is kneading his crotch and rubbing his inner thighs. Oh god, what I would do to be those hands right now.

_"Fuck, yes. Daddy. Can I take these off now for you baby? Please- " he groans._

_{{CHAT_

_daddyryde176 [fuck yes]_

_daddyryde176 [take it off for my baby boy]_

_otaku_no2 [yeah take it off! Uke  Luv 4eva~]_

_daddyryde176 [give me a show hunny. making my cock so hard for you. fuck]_

_otaku_no2 [ya, sooooo~ hard]_

_otaku_no1 [shut up 2 ;u_u]_

_seme_beanie [... stupid name]}}_

_He moans with one more knead and slowly gets up on his knees and turning to the side some with more of his ass showing. He loops his fingers under the spandex, slowly sliding the fabric down over his narrow hips and over the roundness of his ass- giving a teasing sway as it makes it down the back of his thighs until there are off and thrown to the floor in a forgotten pile showing off his lacey dark purple boy-short panties. He reaching back and giving one check a squeeze and a moan._

I'm mesmerized by that ass by now, my fingertips trembling and I find myself rubbing my growing erection through my sleep pants. 

**[holy shit. i...holy hell- that ass man. there should be a religion just for it-damnitwhatthefuckiswrongwithme]**

[...yeah?]

_Ding. "Oh, welcome and thank you y!scarf69. So very~ kind to me. Mmm, you want me to pull to my panties over to the side and play with my ass for you, baby.  Sounds like a wonderful Idea to me~" He bends over, swaying those hips again before slowly pulling the panties over to one cheek holding it in place giving a great view of his small pink entrance and giving slight spread with his other hand. Groping at the plush flesh and rubbing his fingers over his hole and tracing the line down his taint before moving back up to tease at his hole again, moaning and whimpering out loud. Ding. "Mmm, you want me to finger myself for you. Of course, Mr. celtyluvr. We're all friends here right, whatever I can do to please you, sir~~" can see the large smirk across his face as he sucks in two digits and coating with saliva._

[perv!]

**[shut up. you know you want to see it too. ]**

[...]

Finally, I free my throbbing cock from my pants, giving a very generous stroke, rubbing my slit and giving a breathy moan as I watch this beautiful creature plunge one digit into that thigh ass of his and I grip my cock as I imagine replacing those slim fingers with my rock hard cock.  Picturing how that vice gripping muscle would feel clenching around me, sucking me into him. and fuck, I need to stop thinking before I make myself cum just thinking about it. He is adding another finger in and begins to thrust them in and out, moaning as his wrist twists and fingers spread out and you can get the slightest glimpse of the tunneling muscle inside between his fingers. He continues this until the door on the camera is heard opening, followed by a chuckle and a low growl from the newcomers.

_He moans pulling his fingers from inside himself and fixes his panties, greeting the two older gentlemen entering the room.  One is in his twenties wearing dark pants and a dark button-up, very short cropped black hair and is wearing a wolfs half mask (ref. at bottom page) and the other is older, thirties with white slacks and a dark purple button up shirt and wearing a half-demon mask  tied behind in this dark brown hair. "Oh, well it seems my guests have finally arrived~  Welcome Oni-sama and Okami-san. We have been keeping ourselves... occupied while we waited." He crawls over to the demon at the end of the bed, running his hands up his abdomen and chest while the wolf went to the other side and crawled on the bed behind him, hand on his thin waist and licking a strip up his spine to the back of his neck._

_"Well, Kitten. You no longer have to wait not a moment longer. We are going to have so much fun now, my friend here has been dying to sink his teeth into a sweet little pussy like you." The demon says and the wolf latches onto the soft skin of his neck- the raven boy cries out as he feels teeth tugging at his skin._

Shit. Gripping hard on my cock, I watch as the two men ravish the boy, my boy. I don't know what to feel right now, I'm so hard right now I feel like I can break concrete with my dick. I'm jealous and envious and so fucking turned on and I moan as I watch my boys hands slip to the front of white pants and begins to unbuckle and unzip the man, pulling free his big hard cock.  He is a bit bigger than me, but that's not saying much since the man is an absolute monster with thin pale fingers wrapped around him, giving very playful tugs at his length.  The raven bends over, giving the cock in front of him a lick and sucks on the cock head and the wolf is kissing down the arch of his spine down to his ass, giving it a squeeze and slap.

_The wolf reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube and a long thin purple vibrator and returns behind the boy, slowly pulling his panties down to his thighs, letting out a growl as he leans forward and licks the boys entrance hunger-ly and sucking on it like a starved animal. The boy is a moaning mess as he bobs up and down on the thick length. Moans and groans and the sounds fill with the slick of sucking and lapping and dings from the chat are all around. The wolf pulls back wiping his mouth and squeezing lube onto the vibrator before pushing it in with one slick thrust and turning it all the way up, rotating it inside the boy until he is screaming out in pleasure, the cock popping out of his lips. The vibrator still thrusting in and out of him, the wolf grabbing between his legs and stroking the boy's hard cock through the lace of his panties, never letting up. The demon curses out and grabs the boys chin and pushing himself back through his wet lips and going until the younger is gagging around him and can see the bulging at the top of his throat._

 

I keep stroking myself, using lotion to help slick my movements. I'm starting to sweat and pant, moaning low and hoping to god my family doesn't hear me. I can't stop, not now. I'm kneading my balls and stroking my cock and twisting the tip. I focus on the boy, wishing to every holy being imaginable that those lips were wrapped around me. I watch the wolf pull out the vibrator and toss it to the following, unzipping his own pants and freeing his big cock, not as big as the demon or even mine, but still impressive. He rolls on a condom and lubes up his cock before gripping onto one hip and the other hand slowly guiding his length into the boy's ass. Fuck. I keep stroking myself and as he-man begins thrusting, I can't help the snap in my hips as I fuck into my fist to his rhythm. 

_"Oh fuck, yes. Okami-san, fuck my tight little ass. fucckkkk. yes, harder, baby, harder. You're fucking me so well. yes," the boy moaning and fucking back against the cock in his ass and stroking the one in front of his face, screaming out ever time his prostate is hit dead on, encouraging the beast behind him to keep hitting right there-_

**[fuck....lkjafhdsjhfdkjhasdjkhsjk.]**

**[omg.]**

**[lkajfkldhsjhfdiohasu]**

Stupid idiot, I ignore him. I'm so close now, thrusting into my hand harder and harder. And a few more minutes, and climax. I'm slipping over my fist as I watch the boy cumming hard untouched between his thighs and onto the sheets of the bed, moaning and purring, the wolf pulling out and grabbing the condom off as he strokes through his on orgasm and painting the boys ass white and the other striping thick white across his face and tongue with a growl and deep moan.

_As their high comes down, the two men zip themselves back up and kiss his cheek before exiting the room. The boy crawls towards the camera, licking his lips and running a finger through the cum on his chin before sucking it off his finger and moaning. "Thank you all for such a perfect show and all your support. I hope I was able to please you all," he grins as moan tips coming in, even a very generous one from delic6969 and celtyluvr, again. He slowly unties his mask and pulling it off to fully show his face and brown-red eyes, pupils still were blown wide by his orgasm. "And I hope you enjoy the show, this one was dedicated just for you, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirks and laughs, as the feed cuts out._

**[Shizu- chan.... holy fuck. fuck. fuck fuckfuckfuck. That was...oh shit. oh. we are so fucked.]**

My eyes go wide and my mind goes blank and couldn't agree more with Shinra right now. I. am. so. fucked.

 

Shit.

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 


	8. Ch. 7.5 Oh, slutasaurus Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of half chapter. Chapter filler. Not super important to plot . Right after show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half shut. Akabayashi And Izaya have more of a playful relationship. Like brothers/teasing/insults etc.

*~*~*~*~*

Izaya's POV

*~*~*~*~*

Once my fit of laughter calms, I clean up my playroom and redress myself with tight jeans and dark red v-neck that shows off the purple bruises and teeth marks littering my neck and shoulder. I stretch, feeling the wonderful tingle and ache in my lower back and the soreness in my jaw.

I can't stop grinning to myself knowing just how much power I have in my hands right now. I feel like I'm on a high and the muscles in my shoulder and abdomen tremble excitement. I can mold this anyway I want, I can make that beast mine- use him as I see fit, just a little bit of time and tweaking and I can have him. All of him. I can use him, abuse him, break him down until he is nothing but a shell of a creature or I could be a gracious God and love him- please him. Or use him only for my pleasure. So many chooses. And every single one brings back that delicious burning swirling in my abdomen. 

I power down the laptop and flip off the lights and head out of the small makeshift bedroom and through the wide hallway.  I see the light still on in Shiki-san's office as I head over to it, sliding in through the cracked open door- finding the room not empty. Shiki-san giving a sideways glance towards me before turning back to his paperwork.  Akabayashi lounging across the sofa clicking the top of his cane open and closed impatiently and the new underling sitting on the arm of the sofa twirling his wolf's mask around in his fingers- giving me a sly grin as he makes eye contact with me.

"Orihara-kun. I figured you went home already since it was so quiet. Did you need something?" Shiki asks, not bothering to look up from his work and rubbing at his forehead.

"Ah, yes. Quiet. Because even though you gave him a so-called soundproof room- you could still hear him howling like a bitch in heat all the way to the front of the gallery. Good thing it was after hours," Akabayashi snorts out with a large grin.

"Aww, little Aka-baka wouldn't be jealous now, would he? It's not my fault the ladies at the district won't even give you the time of day. But hey, maybe if you beg me very nicely like a good dog, then maybe I'll let you have a pity fuck," I spit venom and grin wide, showing tips if my teeth as I lean over him- rubbing up to his chest and laughing when he shoves me off him.

"Get off Iza-slut. Oh, slutasaurus rex." He pokes me in the chest with his finger as he slings his insults but I just laugh and jump on his lap.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to your God, mutt-chan? You know, flattery will get you everywhere!" I lean over and lick his cheek sloppy and wet.

"Ewww! No! Off! Shiki! Help, he is going to give me a case of the whore!" I laugh and he wiggles away from me until two big hands wrap around me and lifting me off his lap and firmly placing me on his own- belonging to the new underling I didn't bother to know the name of.

I cross my arms with a pout and a whine and see Akabayashi mouth 'thank you' to him and Shiki grunts out a laugh of his own. Sighing, I lean back against the warm body and wiggle my hips back until one hand is firmly on my hip.

"My, you are a feisty little kitten, aren't you? Now, how about you let the grown-ups work for a change." Shiki purrs, wiggling his fingers at me, "Why don't you go make sure Orihara-kun is entertained and staying out of trouble, yeah ?"

I grin deviously and wrap my arms up and around his neck and leaning the back of my head on his chest, "Yes, Okami-sama. Please, entertain me"

"I'm a Sama now huh? I like the sound of that, kitten. I'm sure we can find something to do...," he growls in my ear and grips my hips tightly and I shiver and laugh as Akabayashi whines at our display.

I hop up and grab him by the belt loop, "Come now pup, let's see if we can you howling for a God?" We walking out as I blow a kiss to Shiki and one towards Akabayashi, middle finger included and the man behind me growls and flips his wolf mask back on. "Good boy" I purr."Time for a late night snack, nya~"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Fuck little kitten.  Such a perfect mouth, sucking my cock nice and deep,  goddammit. Come here baby- this big bad wolf is starving and wants to worship that ass. " the underling growls, pulling the boy up off his cock with a wet pop and tossed him on the bed- the ravenette giving a little bounce on the mattress.  He grabs the younger by the thighs and folding legs to his chest,  nipping and sucking at the skin on his ass cheeks before licking at the twitching hole,  pushing tongue in and out of the boy as he moans and mews,  clenching hard at the sheets under him._

_"Yes~ Okami-sama, so fucking good,  fuck. Keep fucking me with that tongue,  beast.  Don't you fucking stop worshipping your God.  You`ll be rewarded so good ~," the boy babbles and moans,  rolling his hips and trying to bring against the others face. He continues for a few minutes more, pulling back and grabbing the boy by the back of the neck for a kiss- deep and wet and dirty with tongue and teeth until they have to force apart to breathe._

_"Fuck, " the boy growls shoving the older man on his back- biting and sucking and nails digging into his chest as he straddles his thighs and rubbing the spit-slick cock between his round ass cheeks.  "Mm, Okami-sama. Time for your God to reward you for being such an obedient mutt. I'm gonna ride that cock so fucking hard you'll be seeing the back of your skull before it ends."_

_He slides the condom onto his companion and lubes up the thick organ,  positioning at his entrance and pushing all the way down to a halt- relishing in the burn and pain from the stretch,  bouncing hard and fast on the hard cock inside him. Muscles clutching as his rises and loosen as he drops and rolling his hips in just the right way to turn the beast under him into a moaning monster._

_The man grabs his hips hard and pistons into him,  abusing that sweet spot over and over.  "God yes- fuck,  I wish I could,  Ahhh- fuck your tight dirty twink ass every fucking day.  Mmm.  So fucking tight.  So close- come for me kitten,  come for me my God," he growls and the Raven moans and closes his eyes tight,  he's close and burning in the pit of his belly and dying for his release.  As he continues riding harder and faster,  he starts to imagine his beast is under him.  It's his monsters cock filling him up and abusing his insides.  His monster.  His Shizu-chan._

_With that thought, he is spilling hard onto the underling's abdomen and clutching vice tight on the other- milking the man in his rubber barrier and breathlessly moaning a name as he slacks and drops on the other's chest._

_He buries his head in the crook of his neck and giggles maniacally and dragging blunt nails hard into his chest making him wince some but ends up passing out under the boy._

_Oh yes.  He has made up his mind of what to do now._

_Watch out Monster._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo is all frizzled. notes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shizuo's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

I'm not going to lie, I thought about just not going back to school. Calling it quits. Done. Over with. But then I remembered one very important piece of information.  _I'm not a God damn coward._

\---------------------------

A note.  Gently placed in the vent of my locker so the corner of the soft pink stationary was visible. I knew who it was from, the only person it could be from- making my hand clench and my stomach swirl like butterflies flapping around ( _or fleas jumping around.)_   It was small and one simple fold- no name to or from.  Just one word and the smell of roses sprayed directly on to the paper.

 **Mine.** (with a lipsticked kiss mark in the corner)

I wasn't sure what to do. I could crush it and toss it in the trash, or I can ignore it like it didn't exist, or I could very think and over complicate it and treasure it. Maybe I'll shove it in that punks locker with a big red 'X' like I'm giving him an answer, though it clearly isn't a question, but a statement. For what, I'm not sure- but I know its dangerous to play into his filthy hands like that- those hands, so cute and thin and-- wait. Stop. _Grr_.

I sigh, tapping off my shoes and replacing it with the school issued slippers and placing it on the top shelf of the locker,  fingers lingering longer than I should have.  Maybe, just maybe, if I just ignore it- maybe he will get bored with it. Or until I can find out his real motives. Or at least until I can clear my thoughts from anything lustful and be able to see him for the flea he is instead of a sex God whom could have me at his knees- _oh I'm screwed._

\---------------------------

Classes passed by slowly, little nervous conversation from Shinra-who looks like he hasn't slept at all. Soon, lunchtime came and I go to put my bag away, when I remembered I didn't even have lunch with me today- I notice the box as soon as I open the locker- it's a bento box, homemade it looks with a bottle of Strawberry milk still ice cold next to it with another note on the box.

 **I forgot the poison, so don't worry.** (with another kiss mark)

I doubt on whether to toss it out. Then my traitorous stomach makes the choice for me. I grab the box and drink, gently placing the note next to the other one and head up to the roof to meet up with Shinra and Kadota.

"Hey Shizuo-kun, oh, what do you have there?" Shinra perks up at my box. I mumble about not sharing, and pop the lid off of it as I sit on the ground next to him. "Hey, Kadota." I wave my chopsticks at him as I pick up a very cutely cut octopus with sesame seed eyes.  I look at the time and work he must have put into making this, eyeing the piece suspiciously and sniffing it for good measure before popping it into  my mouth- which tasted amazing, if it was poisoned, I doubt I would have even cared at that moment as I relished in the flavor invading my mouth and I groan as I take another bit and smile.

Shinra clears his throat, giving me a sideways glance. "So, has anyone seen Izaya-kun today? He wasn't in class last period...," I see him swallow as he watches my reactions.

"No, but I know the little pest is here somewhere- I found something in my locker from him earlier-" I give a sigh and go back to eat one of those things with a small smirk at the corner of my lips. I inspect the milk bottle and tip it upside down and when I deem safe to drink I twist the cap off- noticing the small heart drawn on the top of it- and taking a deep drink. 

Lunch went on much the same. We didn't mention him much more than that, Shinra went to rant about something 'cute' Celty did this morning and Kadota was just talking about some of his other friends and what they got into this weekend. I stayed silent for most of the time, only speaking when needed too.  I was a bit caught up in my own thoughts, trying to figure out what that damn flea was playing at, what the hell is he planning.

\----------------------------------

Finally, during the last period. The class was boring, still finding everything hard to focus on and tired from the sleepless night before. I stare out the window, watching the breeze blowing through the trees outside- the last period Gym class is outside jogging and doing stretches. That is when I finally see him, for the first time today- he is with a small group of boys working on doing stretches dressed in gym clothing- most of the boys in basketball shorts and tee shirts but not him, of course, not him. He has to be wearing a tank top and knee-length workout leggings- and fuck- I can't take my eyes off him now, bending over to touch his toes and his shirt riding up some showing off his abdomen and hips and the leggings tightly wrapped across his round ass and the way he rises back up with arch in his back and hands on his thighs makes my mouth go dry and palms sweaty.  I still get that bit of irritation I normally get when I see him, but now its dull and replaced with something else.

Apparently, I'm not the only one noticing him now, as the group of boys he is with as contently watching him as they fake to be working out, grinning and staring as he bends over again and wiggling his ass and less spreading more to reach farther to the ground. One boy even gathering the nerve to touch his back like he is helping him with his stretch, he is saying something that I can't obviously hear and a smirk on his face as Izaya is still staring down to the ground.  One hand is pushing on the middle of his back and the other is hovering over his ass as he traces it over the air before placing it on his bare lower back and pressing down and sliding fingers under the shirt and then letting go as he comes back up in the same fashion as before, the other boys hand still twitching towards his ass and Izaya says something to him, smiling.

The coach is seen calling him over then dismissing him as he heads over towards the sports shed, other boys start making their way to it as well, walking in and closing the door behind them. Something doesn't feel right about it. I don't know what it is but I feel very uneasy and nervous and without thinking about it I'm raising my hand to be excused for the restroom- running pass it, down the stairs and out the door to the outside.

_What's wrong with me, dammit. Why am I so worried about him now?_

____________________________________

*~*~*~*~*~*

Izaya's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*

Its hot today, overly so. Even for late spring and I'm sweating despite dressing down as comfortable as I could. The shed makes it 10 times hotter and I gasp at the heat wave as I opened the door- letting the door open to air it out from the smell of stale and heat. As I am stuffing the balls into the netted bag as requested of me, the door is shut and the only light is the small peak out the window in the back and the heat is smoldering. 

"Hello? Nya, is someone there? If so, this isn't funny, its hotter than hell in here! Open the damn door!" I bark out, not really caring for class or sass at the moment. It's far too hot to deal with anything today- bad enough having that bastard touching all up on me as I try to work out. Sigh.

I hear faint chuckling and see three darken figures spread out on all sides of me until they are walking into the ray of light through the window. "Well, boys- what do you say? How about we sample a bit of this kitten since he wanted to tease us with a show earlier? Don't think we don't know what you were doing, Orihara-kun.  If you wanted us that badly, you could have just asked. Or just dropped to your knees and unlock that jaw for us," purred the boy, his shaggy brown hair swapping over one eye as he tilts his head with a smirk. Yeah, it's deftly the one that couldn't keep his paws off me.

I give a look of disgust and start to laugh, "Ha. Really? Kiko-chan, do you really think I stoop so low as to get on my knees for you? Believe me, that tiny water pistol you got tucked between your thighs could never satisfy me, so why would I even bother." I grin, standing my ground and wishing I had my knife with me. " Same goes for your girlfriends here, too. Don't mistake me doing  _anything_ for your view pleasure." I smirk wider and place my hands on my hips, feeling another giggle start to bubble up in my throat as I watch the boy in front of my start to seethe at my words.

"EH! Tiny? I'll make you pay for that one, you little bitch!" He growls and all three of them lunge for me- I get a few good hits in until they have me pinned down to a crate with one holding my wrists down above my head with bruising force. Kiko pulls his shorts and boxers down just enough to pull out his cock and starts to stroke it to hardness and comes to my head and rubs the tip across my lips and cheek and I can't stop the whine of disgust leaving my lips. "Now, be a good girl and open up wide, then maybe I won't have to hurt you, nyyyaaaa~," he purrs and mocks-

And I just don't know when to shut up. "HEHE. What you want me to do with that toothpick? Get away from me that baby dick,"  I hiss through tight lips and turn my face away from him.

I gasp out as I  feel him get on the crate and sits directly on my chest, pinning my shoulders with his knees painfully and pressing the head of his cock against my lips and pinching my nose closed until I am gasping for air and he takes advantage and shoves his cock in and causing me to swallow back a gag and involuntarily making him moan out. "Now don't you even think about biting me or I'll have my boys break your arms as they fuck your ass raw," he growls out. "Now baby, breathe through your nose and swallow my cock." He starts to pull back before pushing back in repeatedly, my eyes start to water and face flush, my breathing is laboring and throat feels like it's swelling from the roughness and sore rubbing across my tonsils.

I'm trying to wiggle away, groaning and feeling weak and he's continuing to abuse my face and I feel like I'm about to pass out as my abuser is ripped off my along with his friends and me finally blackout with a raspy gasp of breath.

_"Izaya-kun! Wake up...shit.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawings to go with the story. By me. Cause I'm bored. And my other arts. At https://pantlesschibi.deviantart.com
> 
>  
> 
> https://pantlesschibi.deviantart.com/art/Izaya-Kitten-and-Okami-san-749328438
> 
> https://pantlesschibi.deviantart.com/art/Izaya-Kitten-744291059


	10. My Hero~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates. Was kind of stuck on this, plus super busy last couple of weeks and vacation, all that jazz.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Leave comments and let me know what you think, I am also open to ideas! Sorry if it is kind of short. My goal is to have one chapter a week, at least!

*~*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*~*

 

Everything is dark, the ache of my shoulders and arms and the soreness in my throat making it feel as if I can hardly catch my breath is starting to cause me to panic.  I'm forcing my eyes to flutter open, yelping internally at the intense white that floods in.  I slowly sitting up now noticing I am on someone's futon and an ice pack is falling from my neck on to my lap, fingers pressing against the cold-numbed flesh. I glance around trying to adjust my eyes,  _where am I?_

 Soon a woman emerges through the door, jumping back some as she notices I am awake. She is practically painted in black latex and wearing a yellow cat motorcycle helmet. She is crouching down with a wave of her hand, no spoken words. The only sounds heard was the furious typing on the PDA that slide out of the loosened cuff of her sleeve.

_Hey, you're finally awake! Izaya-kun, right? I'm Celty, nice to meet you! How are you feeling? Can I get you anything, food or something to drink?_

She is pulling the screen away with a tilt of her head before I could finish reading the message. I shake my head and rubbing my throat.

"I feel like crap, throat feels like sandpaper. Where am I and how did I get here?" I gasp out, my voice is low and scratchy, trying to remember what happened-oh. That's right, I... Okay. But where am I?

_Oh, you're at the Kishitani Residence.  Your friend brought you over after .... what happened. You sure are lucky to have such good friends. You're okay right now though, just pulled muscle in your shoulder, a bit of light bruising, and of course, the sore throat will go down soon. Just try not to panic though, I know it may be difficult to breathe at times. Relax._

With a part of her glove covered hand on mine, she gets up to leave quickly.

_So this is Shinra's home, never been here before.  I guess Celty was real all this time~  And what friend is she talking about, I doubt Shinra got me here and Dotachin was sick today~_

Soon a set of feet are rounding the corner, Shinra appearing with a button up shirt and slacks an oversized lab coat on that made him look like he was playing dress up in adults clothing, maybe its some weird kinky thing he is into~ and a devious smirk plastered on his geeky mug. "Izaaayyaaa-kuuunn~ So glad to see you are finally awakkkeee~!" He exclaims, much to loudly for me at the moment and I quickly throwing the pillow from behind me to meet his smug little face, grinning at his annoyed groan. "Well, that is no way to thank someone for patching you all up! And I see you met my beautiful Celty~ She is just perfect, isn't she?~"

I grin widely at my stupid friend, "Ah yes, well, thanks for the band-aid and Ice pack, however, would I be able to survive without it~" I exclaimed dramatically,  "And yes, I see that she is indeed real, but I highly doubt you will ever be tapping something that fine~ my dear "celtylover"~" I laugh as his smirk drops and cheeks turn red, and somehow I can even say that my dopey friend looks kind of cute when he is embarrassed. Let's see if I can pull more out of him~ "Does your beloved know of the things you do at nighttime,  _Shinra-kun~_ Has there been other boys from your late night spank fest, or am I just the lucky boy to help draw out that orgasmic relief~?" I crawl to the end of the futon, ignoring the pain shooting in my shoulders and wrist and running my palms up his pants legs, pulling myself up to my knees. I try holding back the laughter as he turns bright red and feeling his muscles quiver under my touch and he is stuttering, words not really coming out as he tries to slowly back away from my advances. " But Shinra-sensei~, don't you want to be rewarded your impeccable care. Let me show you how  _grateful_ I am to you~" I purr, yanking him by the pants loops until he is crotch is only inches from my face-  _Gees, he is already getting hard~ How utterly disgusting~_

" Th-that's not necessary Orihara-Kun, I need-need nothing mo-m-more than your friendship, of course!" He stutters and gulps,  I'm making sure to breath hot right across the now obvious lining of his cock,  _Oh! It even moved for me~~_ I go in for the final kill, making eye contact with him as I pop open the button to his slacks with my teeth and pulling the zipper down slow and hard, he is practically burying his red face in his hands while peeking through his fingers at me, groaning. I smirk widely as I'm about to run my hand over his crotch and opt for shoving him to the ground with a laugh.

"You thought I would really do that, with you my silly little wannabe doctor. Think again~" I purr, standing up, just now realizing I am still in my gym clothes. "Nya~ Where is my uniform at?"

He gets up quickly with a huff, fixing his pants giving me a nervous glare. "Well, we didn't grab them.  Shizuo-kun brought you here and called me as he was heading here. You know, you really should thank him since he was the one that saved you. Otherwise, who knows~~" He is shoving past me and walking out the door, I follow with a sway in my step.  _Oh, so my monster saved me... wait, that means he saw me.... ugh. Great._  

We walk out into the large living room and see Celty sitting on the couch, typing on the PDA and then showing it to someone- as we round the corner more I see that it's  _my monster. My Shizu-chan~ Oh, well, let's see if we can go two for two today~_

"Ohhh, Shizzzuuuu-chaaannn~! There you are~" I praise, arms out and grin on my lips as I prance to him, throwing my arms around his neck and hopping in his lap, ignoring the shocked growl in response. "Oh, my hero~! Whatever would I have done without you~ How can I repay my monster in shining armor!" I purr in his ear, his cheeks are pink with blush and he shivers as I place a peak on his jaw.

He pushes me away and onto the floor with a growl and eyebrows kneading in frustration.   _Oh, how I love to see that beast all riled up~_ "

"Don't touch me flea!" He spits, standing up and rushing from the apartment. Shinra is just shaking his head at me and Celty tilts her helmet in confusion.

_Fine. I guess I better go talk to the drama queen..._

 


	11. Stupid flea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter. ^_^

*~*~*~*~*

Shizuo

*~*~*~*~*

_Stupid Flea. What the hell is wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with me? Why did it have to be him, now I can't get him out of my head and him being so close I feel like my whole body is getting unbearably hot? Shit._

I sit on the crib outside the back of Shinra's apartments, pulling out one of my secret guilty pleasures; striking up the cigarette trembling between my fingers and closing my eyes with a heavenly pull. I can feel the tension start to release by the time I exhale and take my second pull of nicotine.

Yeah, that doesn't last long as I'm tensing up when I feel two arms snaking around my neck and a warm flat chest press to my back, making me jump slightly and cigarette dropping to the ground. I growl and pick it up, not wanting to waste it and turning my head to come face to face with the shit-grinning pest plaguing my mind. 

"What do you want Flea?" I growl out, trying to calm down to hide how nervous I am with him so close, pushing his body up against me; rolling my shoulder blades back to try to push him away some, him only clinging tighter. I turn my head, feeling the chuckle in his chest vibrating against my shoulders before I even hear it, shivering from the breath across my neck and his voice purring into my ear.

"You know, Shizu-chan. Those will end up killing you one day. Such a bad habit to pick up, bad boy~," moving his mouth even closer to the edge of my ear with a giggle before plucking my cigarette from fingers and taking a pull himself. I growl, feeling overheated, taking my smoke back from him and pulling from it myself. He giggles, exhaling. "You know the beast, some people would count that as an indirect kiss~" With a laugh, he lifts from my back, making sure to run his fingers up my chest and neck before getting completely off me causing me to visibly tremble without my consent. I turn back glaring at him, I feel so hot and confused and frozen to the point of not even knowing what to do about any of this. Do I yell and throw stuff? Chase him? Kill him? Kiss him-  _Fuck. I'm so confused._

He must be sensing my inner battle from my silence, and lack of trying to kill his ass, as he stands in front of me with his hands on his hips and a lop-sided grin, standing there cocky and proud, still in that sinfully tight outfit and his hips and mid-drift showing from under his tank top from his looming angle (if I keep looking, I'll probably end up drooling). "What's the matter, Shizu-chan? Cat got your tongue~" he purrs, shifting his stance to tilt one of those sharp hipbones out, giving him a very... sassy? look. 

Groaning, I turn my attention back to my cigarette, taking a deep drag and looking down at the ground before I end up doing something I regret later. "Shut up," I bark out lowly, pulling in more smoke then dropping the butt to the ground to stomp out. "Stupid flea," I keep mumbling low under my breathe, not daring to glance at the creature in front of me; _can't get distracted,_ not with those hips full of sin and the outline of his groin right there at eye level, or the slight curve of his ass that can be outlined from where I'm sitting. Or how hard his nipples got as a gust of wind blows past us. Nope. Diffidently not those pink mocking lips, the same one I've seen in such lewd light not so long ago, making me burn with desire.

Nope. Not looking at all.

"How are you feeling, anyway," I try to change the subject.

 _Fat chance though_.

He crouches down to my level, smirking as he purrs, _always fucking purring._ "Oh, what do you mean, beast? Oh you mean when  I was being held down against my will~ or locked in a shed barely able to breathe~ or maybe you mean when I had someones cock forced down my throat to the point of my tonsils swelling?~" I can't stop the blush from his lewd words, damn him. "Oh, but I guess you were my knight in shining armor, right? The monster trying to play human, a damn bonafide hero, trying to save the damsel in distress" Arms moving wildly with his in his overly dramatic... whatever the hell he is doing, all I know is I hear him call me a 'monster' and my hands are clinching tight and my eyes meet his as they narrow to slits.

I'm starting to get pissed, grabbing out quickly for the softness of his throat and holding it tight so he isn't able to move away. "What the hell do you think your doing, brute!?" He is testing the hold, thin fingers on my wrist causing me to quiver the slightest. 

"Shut up you stupid little maggot! I asked a simple fucking question, you don't need to be so fucking rude. I should have just left you there and let them finish with you since you seem so goddamn ungrateful for the help." Okay, the last part is a lie, even I wouldn't let someone is raped if I could stop it, even if it is an annoying good for nothing fleabag.

He licks his lips and biting the bottom lip between his teeth, eyelashes fluttering at me causing me to loosen my grip on him. "Mhmm, you're right, my little knight. I have been ungrateful~ Please, let me reward you for you brave services~," and with that he is sliding his hand from my wrist to the top of my hand covering most of it as he slides my hand from his neck up to his cheek, smirking as he peppers kisses on my palms and up the length of my fingers to the tips, kissing each fingertip. I gasp lowly, feeling insanely hot from the attention, even hotter as he makes eye contact with me sucking my index finger is wet, inviting mouth; sucking lightly.

I'm groaning, my other hand reaching to crease up his neck and into his hair, those ruby eyes closing as I grip those inky strands and pulling, my fingering popping out wet and his mouth is open slightly with a moan- heart beating so fast and hard now, the heat starting to cause issues downstairs. Rubbing the spit-slicked digit across his bottom of his lip, smirking myself when he sucks it back in along with my middle finger. Growling when his tongue is working between my fingers, sucking and groaning on my fingers and I'm moving in close, burying my nose into the crock of his neck, letting my teeth nip at the soft skin and running my hand his chest and up under the loose tank top, his moaning around my fingers at contact and I feel the lift and quiver of his muscles in his stomach, roughly moving my hand up and rubbing my thumb over his still perked up nipple and sucking hard on his neck as I'm gently pinching his nipple causing him to moan and curse and pulling off my fingers with my name (kind of) on his lips.

" _Fuck. Shizu-chan~~"_ and his hand is on the back of my head encouraging me as I suck again, flicking my thumb over his bud and he's dropping 'fucks' and 'shits' arching his back so he is moving closer to my touch.

I pull him into my lap, not even caring that I'm starting to grow uncomfortably hard already and nip my way up his neck and jaw and hand firmly on his waist and the other still abusing his nipple.  His mouth is agape and tiny moans and pants leaving his lips as I am starting to feel smug about myself. "About time you start showing how grateful you are, flea~" I tease, pinching his nipple and grabbing lower to his ass, him squirming closer to my lap and hips rolling down on my growing problem, groaning heavy against his ear. "Mmm, now why don't you show me just how grateful you really are, huh~" rolling my hips up to his feeling his cock is hard too, the friction making us both gasp and with that I'm latching my lips firmly onto his and his arms wrapping around my neck, tongue pushing past my lips and running over mine, causing me to shiver, running my own over his clumsily, grabbing his ass with both my hands now.

 

*~*~*~*  
Izaya

*~*~*~*

Smirking into the kiss, pushing my tongue deep into his mouth and pushing my hardening cock down to rub against his even harder member.

 _This is just too easy~_  


	12. Such a generous monster~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry super short.
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Comment if you think I should keep it or just scrap it and rewrite a new chapter instead.

*~*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*~*

I feel the excitement rushing through my veins as I continue my assault on my bleach hair beast, taming him with my tongue and the roll of my hips; marking whats mine as I rack my nails down the back of his neck. I don't want this to stop, not now- not ever, as I feel my power high rising. 

I hear the light shifts of gravel behind the blonde. I remove my lips, latching them onto his bare neck as I peer over his shoulder to meet the annoyed eyes behind glasses, he narrows them as I lick up the blonde's neck and nip his earlobe- enjoying the moan I pull from my pet. 

_Oh, somebody looks a little jealous~_

I smirk at him, never breaking eye contact as I whisper in the brutes ear. "Oh, monster~ I think we have company~," I sing, he growls and holds my waist tight as he whips his head back to glare at the person in question- freezing up as he sees his friend glaring down at us.

Clearing his throat, "Well, I came to see if you both were still alive, but instead I find you practically fucking outside my apartment- in public." He snarls and Shizu-chan blushes, I, on the other hand, can't contain the laughter from spilling out.

"Poor baby~ What he really means is that he is pissed that it's you getting attention and not him~" I coo in the blonde's ear, "Isn't that grand, Shizu-chan? Shinra is jealous of you~ Just look how hard he is watching us make out," I laugh as he tries to cover himself up.

"Shut up, I am not, ass. What the hell is going on here anyway, I thought you guys hated each other!?" He yells, fist balling up.

"Yes, and I thought you only wanted Celty instead here you are lusting over poor little me~ Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm faltered. Really." I give him a smirk. "But you see, Shizu-chan here was having a  _big_ problem and I was just trying to help him with it~," I lick my lips and Shizu-chan's burying his face into my shoulder, face flaming red now and mumbling for me to shut up.

"But why baby? Did you not want my help anymore? I can still that problem  _growing_ as we speak," I bouncing on his lap to prove a point as he moans lowly, shoving my hips down harshly. "But now your friend also has the same problem, the question is are you going to be greedy or are we going to lend a  _hand?"_

I'm delightfully giddy as I hear him growling 'greedy' under his breath as I bounce in his lap, "But didn't Mommy monster ever teach you to share, baby~ I'm  _very_ good at  _multitasking,_ after all~" I giggle, laying a kiss on his jaw as I reach between our bodies, palming is hard problem with a grin. "I'll let you do whatever you want to do with this, you call the shots. Would you like that, be in control of me~" 

Groaning he kisses me hard, ignoring the annoyed grunts of the boy behind him. "Fine, whatever. But once and he better be happy with whatever he gets," my monster growls.

Planting a kiss on his nose, I clap. "My monster is so generous!"  He gets up, me still in his arms as he heads to the apartment.

"Let's go," he barks at Shinra- who is stunned, only slightly nodding as he follows wordlessly.


	13. Bobbing for nerds and monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. So much smut

*~*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*~*

The apartment was empty when we got back inside, my blonde beast carrying me straight to Shinra's room. I'm making quick work unbuttoning his school shirt until he is laying me on the futon and kissing me hard. One of my arms snaking behind his neck to lift my back up, popping the last button open with a groan. Pulling back and pushing his chest, so I can admire his naked torso. 

"Damn," I rank my blunt nails down the ridges of his abs, licking and kissing over the faint white scar I remember making. I smile,  the scar cutting just slightly across his nipple as I nip at it, giggling as he growls at me and pins me down.

"Mm, my monster is a little kinky, huh~," I coo, dragging one leg up to his side and slide my arms out of his grasp. Shinra watching nervously from the door frame as I give him a smirk and curling my finger at him to come to us. He obeys like a good little puppy, dropping his lab coat by the door frame and crawling to us, I grab him by his tie and pulling him down as I crush my lips to his with bruising force, kissing him hard. 

I moan and shudder against Shinra's lips, slipping my tongue against his lips. Shizuo throws his shirt to the ground and sliding his hands up my tank top, pushing the loose fabric up to my collar bones. His lips are hot and wet on my belly and chest, they finally find one of my nipples- arching into my monsters actions and kissing my bespectacled friend hot and dirty, wide-mouthed and tongues.

My friends start undoing the buttons on his button up shirt and tie, my hands helping as it almost ripping the last couple of buttons. I break the kiss to unlatch the blonde from my nipple and kissing him passionately.

"Fuck, Shizu-chan. Touch me baby~," Moaning heavy against his lips. His hand moving down and pawing at my stiff member in my leggings, hips rocking hard into his waiting hand. I copy his actions,  massaging at Shinra pants, feeling his semi-hard cock stiffen in my hand and tugging at it through the fabric- moans dripping from his lips and head lolling back.

"Mmm, Izaya-kun~" he groans. Hearing my monster growling low, I take my other hand grasping his little (Or not so much) monster, and stroking him through his pants.

"Damnit flea," I smirk at the power I have over both of them stroking both cocks in unison.  One being my only friend and the other one being my enemy- I feel powerful, pulling the delicious sounds from both of them.

One last tug and I let then both go. "Sit back, Shinra you next to him. Pants off boys~ I'll take such good care of you both~" I smirk wide at their obedience,  pants, and boxers making fast work to being removed and I stand up, admiring from above both boys bare and throbbing hard just for me. 

I tease, sliding my tank top up and swaying my hips to like I'm doing a striptease to music that clearly isn't there.

Arms raising high to take my top off, hips swaying again as I'm running my hands down my chest and over my abdomen slowly to the waistband of my leggings, enjoying the view of them both stroking slowly onto their cock as they watch me like I'm the most interesting thing.

Giggling, I turn around and looking back over my shoulder, fluttering my eyelashes at them. I arch my back and roll my hips back to help pop my ass out more as I rolling the thin tight fabric down my ass, rolling my hips and pulling them down my thighs and to my ankles- walking out of the leggings with a bend to really show off my ass, wiggling it and adjusting my boy shorts- giving my ass a smack and grab- moaning how much they turn me on watching me like this.

Turning around so they can see my hard cock straining against my boy shorts and leaking, dropping down to my knees and crawling in between them with one leg over each of their legs.

I grasp both of their cocks, stroking at a slow pace.

"What do you want me to do baby~ let me please you both," I purr, leaning over to lick his head, Moaning at the overly sweet and salty precum beading off his slit before engulfing his length a comfortable amount before bobbing up and down on his thick member, stroking Shinra to the bobbing of my mouth on the blonde. 

"Fuck, flea. Yes~ such a good little cock sucker," he groans, one hand on the back of my head. "Take me all in, flea~ so dirty. Sucking off your enemy as you stroking your best friends cock at the same time. Little Whore-chan~" he bucks up and the length hitting the back of my throat, I'm moaning around his length and he is moaning as a response, sliding his cock from my stretched lips with a plop and licking them like I just ate the most delicious meal ever.

He whines I go to stroking him as I engulf Shinra cock now, working down his rod, feeling him shiver in my throat- god their reactions are making me so damn hot. 

"Ah, ah. Izaya-kun, so good" rolling his hips to slide further down my throat making me gag some and drool leaking down my chin and I continue to work my mouth and tongue on his length, stroking and twisting my fist over my monsters large cock.

His cock has my mouth watering just thinking of burying it deep in me, the thought has me moaning around the cock in my mouth.

"Mmm, I-za-yaa~ Suck my cock one more time, then," he leans over whispering in my ear, I groan at his words and the small smirk on his lips as I pull off my friends cock and replacing with my enemies cock instead, grunting against the still soreness in my throat as I work up hard and fast on him, sucking and lapping at the head until he finally pulls me off, his cock popping from my lips wet and a trail of saliva still connecting my lips to his head- licking the connection from his head with a drooping smirk on my lips. 

He is laying down on his back and I stand up removing my underwear so I'm fully bare to both of them, biting my lip as they both eye me up hungrily, pupils both blown wide.

I hover over the blonde as he grabs my hips as he pulls me to sit over his face as he requested, I'm actually feeling a bit nervous now - that is until I feel him spreading and grabbing my ass and slipping the tip of his tongue up the entire length of my crack.

I moan, grasping his bare thighs. I curl my finger for Shinra to stand up and come to me. My bespectacled puppy obeys with a snap of the finger and I position him so I'm comfortable, sinking my mouth back into his waiting cock, both his hands in my hair and my hands are resting on his hips to stabilizing me, bobbing and sucking up his length, Shizu-chan' s devouring me, tongue pushing into my ass wet and strong. Soon he joins a finger in with his tongue, probing and searching, adding another finger tongue still working its wonders on me, moan after moan dripping from my tongue. Stroking the cock in front of my face, sucking on the head and helping in surprise when I feel him find my prostate.

"Yes~ Shizu-chan,  right there~ keep going baby. I'm loving that tongue of yours, so strong, so fucking perfect~ah, ah..." moaning more as he proves over and over at my nerves.

I'm getting so close now, bobbing quicker and faster, swallow his head down. I'm reaching down to stroke my own cock as he continues to fuck me with his tongue and fingers, Moaning as he sucks my rim and the mix of the cock in my mouth is too much.

Moaning like a whore, I can't stop it- "I'm about to cut-cum," and Speeding up my stroke and his tongue pushing further in cause me to moan and spill hot white cum over my fist and top of Shizu-chan s thighs. Shinras groaning,  pulling out of my mouth and stroking himself quickly before he is cumming hard along my jaw and lips, tongue out to catch some of his seed-  sucking the tips back in my mouth to milk him dry.

I feel relaxed and blissed out from my orgasm, loving to feel of hot cum on my skin and the beast working at my insides.

"Ah, ah-Shizu-chan! Please. I need you, I'm ready-so fucking ready," I rock against his tongue and fingers, whimpering as I feel him remove them and pulling me down to his hips. I coat his cock in saliva to make it nice and slick then positioning his large head to press up against my hole- slowly sinking down and moaning once I come all the way down to sit on his pelvis, the stretch from his wide cock burns so good.

"Fuck you're so tight flea, squeezing my dick so hard," he growls and I shiver, putting my hands back on his abdomen, slowly starting to riding him reverse  _cowboy_ ~ building up as I'm bouncing in his lap, my cock already getting hard again and Shinra is all blisses out laying down at the other end on the bed grinning at us, making eye contact as my grips are grabbed and the thick cock spears up into me, him shift his hips and me moan loud at the new angle as he spears over and over into my prostate.

"Yes, fuck. Right there. Fuck. Fuck. Shizu-chan s cock feels so good pounding my tight little ass. Fuck, so hot knowing you watch me getting off online- the thought of you both getting off on me makes my cock so hard," I babble, drool rolling from the corner of my mouth as I push my hips down to meet his thrusts, hearing his moans and filthy praises under me has me losing it- stroking myself once again, quickly cumming hard and feeling myself contract around his cock and clinching down hard on him as his hips sputter and thrusting hard up into me, Moaning as I feel the hot spray of him filling me up, feeling his seed slide as he pulls out and gathers me into his arms breathing heavy. 

Shinra cuddles my back while I wrap my arms around Shizu-chans waist, head on his chest as he kisses my hair.

"Mmm," I nuzzle into him, feeling tired and blissed out. Closing my eyes as I hear, "Thank you flea."


	14. Carry me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late and for this being so very short. Been having a bit of a rut and writing block.

*~*~*

Shizuo

*~*~*

I feel irritated as I continue to sleep, the feeling of something poking at my cheek annoying me. I roll over trying to get away from the annoyance, cuddling into the warmth beside me. I hear giggle to my side.

 _"Shizu-chan~~, wakey. I didn't know you and Shinra-kun were so close~,_ " the voice purring in my ear, cheek poked again. I cracked my eye open, shooting an annoyed glare at the raven hovering over my face with a grin plastered to his. It takes me a few seconds to realize I'm naked still and the warm body I'm clinging to isn't him, looking over to see Shinra in the same state as me and still sleeping.

Shoving him away and sitting up quickly, the sheet covering my lap and a blush burning my cheeks. "What the hell, flea?" I mumble.

His grinning face is right at mine, chuckling and patting my cheeks. " _Adorable._ Who knew monsters blushed." Growling as he pinches a cheek. "Anyways, as lovely as a time this was, I must be leaving. You're more than welcome to go back to being snuggle buddies with  Shinra~," wiggling his fingers at the naked body slumbering next to me.

Rubbing my eyes and yawning, "What time is it?" I ask, ignoring his teasing.

"Um," he flips open his phone. "6:35. Getting close to dinner time. I need to head home and check on my sisters," he says, standing up and stretching, fully dressed in his gym clothes. "Well, I'll see you later~" He starts for the door but I grab out to him, wrapping my fingers around his thin wrist to keep him from going; he looks back at me with a confused but amused look. "Yes, Shizu-chan? Did I forget to take the good boy out on a walk~" he teases and I respond by throwing a pillow at him, hitting him in the face with it.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm coming with, give me a second." Jumping up and slipping on my boxers and pants before he even has a chance to say anything back. I look back to see him intently watching me, making me smirk at him. "What you staring at, _I-za-ya~_ ," grinning wider as he blushes, quickly masking it up with a smirk.

"Nothing, just staring at a half-naked beast~" I flip him off as my shirt goes over my head. "Now, come-come. I must hurry along, I'm running late- even later since you decide you want to play tag-along with me. You know this wasn't a date, you don't have to walk my home like a girl."

"Whatever, let's go. Plus I live a few blocks down from your place anyways."

" _Ohhhh~_ Scary. However, did you find where I lived?"

I point my thumb at the body behind me on the ground, still naked and snoozing.  I see him glare then rolls his eyes. "Okay, I'll have to talk to him later about that." Sighing and leading the way, him sliding on his track shoes and I slide on my shoes and grab my bag, heading out the door.

We pass Celty in the stairs, with light conversation and farewells, we make our way out. The walk was silent for the most part, mostly giggling and sideways comments from Izaya- I only answering when addressed or I had an opinion on something.

" _Shiiizzzuu-chhhaaannn~_ " he sings, wrapping an arm around mine to loop, batting his eyelashes at me when I look down at him.

" _What, flea~_ ," I respond back, trying to mock his voice.

He chuckles and tightens his grip. " _Carry me~_ "

"No."

" _Pleeeassseee~_ "

"No, just walk. We aren't that far away."

" _But my butt hurts_. You should take some _responsibility_ ~"

Rolling my eyes and I give in, "Fine. As long as you shut up!"

He smiles and does the 'cross my heart' gesture and I lean down for him to jump on my back, which he does with little problems and wraps his arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I grab the back of his thigh for support.

As we continue to walk in silence,  my mind starts to reply everything~what a long day it was. Between the notes and the lunch then beat up four boys to save the flea to making out and, well... _that._

Things really did escalate quickly. Huh.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah, Flea?"

He puts his chin on my shoulder, humming lightly before he speaks. "How did you guys find me online so easily?"

"Honestly, it was pure coincidence. Shinra was showing me, umm, porn online and we checked out the site and clicked on the first newest cam and bam! It was you, but we didn't know that, of course." I'm speaking quicker by the time I finished, feeling a bit flustered.

"Oh." There is a pause, I assume he's thinking of what to say. "Did you like it~"

"Shut up."

"Ah, you did~ I sure hope you were kind enough to at least tip me~" he teases, his hot breath on my neck, I shiver and grip tighter on his thighs.

"Of course I did. I'm not an asshole." I huff.

"Soooo, what was your name on there. I already knew Shinra as soon as I saw it. He tipped me okay, " his hand slipping down the collar of my shirt and caressing the scar.

"Delic-something. " I mumble, my heart quickening as he touches me more and I grip further back on his thigh, closer to his ass.

"Mm, the high spender."

 He presses his lips to my cheeks and I'm sure I am five shades of red now. "Wh-what was that for.."

"For helping pay my bills and feed my sisters."

"Oh, um. You're welcome?"

"Mhmm," he hums and we are finally arriving at his apartment, I help him down off my back and walk him to the door. "Well, thank you for walking me home." He turns to go inside and I turn, throwing up my hand to wave.

"Um..., Shizu-chan?" I barely hear him as he whispers; I glance back anyways to him. "If you wanted to, you can stay for dinner."

I feel the creep of a smile on my face and nod, "Sure, Flea."


	15. Marriage and babies?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, life stuff and out of town. Thank you!

*~*~*~*~*

Shizuo

*~*~*~*~*

The first few minutes were diffidently awkward as the two small raven girls stared up at me, eyeing me up as I nervously sit onto the spacious love seat in the living room. My fingers fumble nervously in my lap as their intense stare starts to weight down on me; I feel a million and one thoughts rushing through my head as they continued their silent judgment, glance back and forth to each other with nods or head shakes as if they were communicating telepathically.

_What are they thinking?_

_What do they think of me?_

_Do they like me?_

_Where are their parents?_

_What is with that creepy look she's giving me?_

_They aren't going to try to kill me in my sleep, are they?_

_"_ So, Mr. Shizu-chan. How do you know Nii-san?" the one with glasses and braided pigtail chirps, reminding me very much of her older sibling. She sits next to me on the sofa, her chin under her fist as she looks up at me through her eyelashes.

"Oh, we go to school together," I respond, vaguely.  _Your brother was an asshole and we fight a lot,_ didn't seem like an appropriate answer for a curious eight-year-old girl.

"Mhmm. And what are your intentions with him?" She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me?" I sputter off guard, feeling my cheeks pink up as I recall our earlier activities. He hears Izaya giggling from the kitchen at his sister's interrogating. I shoot a glare at him just long enough that he catches it as he strides by the entrance way. 

"(What do you)Want... (with our)Nii-san?" The quiet one whispers, tilting her head to the side with an innocent look that travels the smug grin of her twin.

I jump as an arm snakes loosely over my shoulder and the rush of hot breath on my neck has me shivering with a gasp.

"Now, now, girls. Why are you two harassing poor Mr. Shizu-chan? Don't you both have homework that you should start on?" I can hear the smirk in the purr of his voice without even having to turn to look at his expression. The two girls scowl up at him, mumbling and they bounce off the cushions and running upstairs to where I can only assume their bedrooms are.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"You're welcome, now come- might as well help then that way they won't have an excuse to pester you any further." He gives out a breathy chuckle, still close enough for the spill of breath and the lingering touch of his palm over my clothed collarbones and I fight back the growl in my throat and push away the unclean thoughts bubbling in the back of my mind.

He pushes off the back of the couch, heading back the short distance to the small kitchen and dining room; I follow after him, asking what he was making- trying my hardest not to stare at his ass as he walks in front of me. At least he changed when we got inside. Out of the tight leggings and tank top and into some basketball shorts and a hoodie.

"Hmm, Gyudon over white rice with a vegetable stir-fry. Why don't you start cutting up the onion for me, I got the beef started and the pan is heating up for the stir-fry and the rice is steaming now. " He points to each portion of the dish that he mentions. It already smells delicious, my mouth is on the verge of watering as he goes back to slicing the meat on the chopping block and whisking the eggs quickly in the bowl. Nodding, I grab the peeled onion and a knife, not really caring so much as to which one I grabbed and start to slowly cut the onion. I curse as each slice is uneven and choppy- the tears starting to well up in my eyes as the stench and juices start to irritate my eyes.

Blinking away the tears and looking up at the ceiling, I hear him start to laugh next to me. "Dear God, who taught you how to cut things? Here, let me. Go collect yourself and wash your face, you'll feel better." He smirks, I can see it but it's blurry through my moist eyes- I want to yell or even glare at him but my eyes are bothering me so much that I just nod and hand him the knife to finish up the cutting.

Once my eyes are clear and face washed, I watch him as he tosses the ingredients mixed together into the hot pan, seasoning it as he carries on and starting the stir-fry in the other pan. When it's time to turn the food over, I watch in amazement as he grasps the hand and with a flick of his wrist the food slides towards the back of the pan and up in the air before landing smoothly into the pan again- continuing until he is satisfied. I have a look of awe as he turns around to look at me, giving me a confused look.

"What?"

"That. It was amazing. How did you do that?" I praise, truly interested.

"Oh, that? Well, I had an uncle that was a chef and he taught me a few tricks right before he passed away. He taught me a few neat tricks, help cook easier and better, also to entertain the girls when it's just us at home." He gives me a soft smile that has my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your uncle," I start, but I'm more curious about something else. "So, where are your parents, anyway? Clearly, not around as much as they should be if you are forced into having to have....that, as a source of income."

He snorts, giving me a look that I don't quite decipher. "They just, um, work a lot- overseas. Usually in North America and sometimes their work takes them to European countries as well. Sometimes they will leave six months at a time- recently they informed me that our living expenses allowance will be decreased and that I would be in need of finding a job- I mean, I technically have one already, but the jobs I get are spotty and far and in between." He sighs, stirring the food. "I messed up one of my jobs when I first started and it cost them a lot of money and since I wasn't really needed for any other extra jobs, they gave me a solution to get back the money I owed to them and make a little extra for myself. I figured that seemed fair; they set me up with the workspace, items I need, and so forth and I just need to perform.  It was mostly agreed that I would just be going solo- but last time, well. I just wanted to stir you up a bit," he says with a smirk on his face. 

"What kind of job could possibly think it was okay to prostitute their employees?" I growl out, but I feel my face redden at the thought of him being double teamed by those masked figures, quickly switching to being double teamed by Shinra and me not too long ago.  _Oh boy,_ the swirl of arousal and jealousy growing deep in the pit of my stomach and the arousing heat spreading down my hips to my pelvis, I shift into a more comfortable and concealing position. 

"Oh, well, Awakusu-kai for one." He grins.

_Awakusu-kai? Why does that sound so familiar...oh. OH!_

"The Yakuza?" I snap, not meaning the tone that I end up using, but fuck, really. "You work for the goddamn mafia? What the hell, Flea?"

He rolls his eyes at me, hand on his hip. "Really, Shizu-chan. Are you really that surprised? You did always tell me how shady I am."

Sighing, "Yeah, I know- but I meant like, a little shadier than the average high school student- not a goddamn criminal," I huff out, trying to keep my voice low since his sisters are still in the house. "Fuck, do you have a death wish or something? It's bad enough when you mess with me, but all they have to do is put a bullet in your head- fuck, just- think about your sisters. What if they choose to hurt them because you didn't do as they told you."

The look in his eyes softens just a bit, placing both his hands on my shoulders. "Look, we are fine. I have a very good friend that got me in working with the right people- they work mostly in the line of information and smuggling- yes, every branch seems to have a line up with prostitutes and violence, but I work with the less violent group in the area. I deal in information- we have a very good relationship work-wise and we both know the services I provide are top notch. I'm not very worried about my families safety- my boss has a very strict code of honor." He places one hand on my cheek, leaning in and placing his lips gently to mine- taking my breath away instantly. 

I move to possibly deepen his kiss, but we hear a set of giggles behind us and we pull quickly, covering our faces as we peek behind at the girls behind us. 

"Mairu, Kururi. What all did you girls hear?" He swallows nervously. 

"Just a bunch of whispering and Izaya-Nii planting a wet one on Shizu-chan-nii. Are you keeping secrets, Nii-san?" She grins, her rustic eyes gleaming from behind her frames. 

He breathes out a laugh as I give him a confused look. "Ah, Mai-chan. You are just far too smart for me, you caught me! I was going to wait but I guess I can't hold back any longer~"  He speaks very dramatically, "Shizu-nii and I are getting married!" He announces, swinging his arms around my shoulders and I choke on the air I'm breathing in, coughing harshly.

"WHAT?" I exclaim, eyes wide.

The girls squealed, bouncing up and down. "Yes, yes. We just loved each other too much to ever want to part- don't be so shy dear, not with the baby on the way," I pant, my face completely scarlet as he continues to lie to his sisters- them, on the other hand, are jumping for joy, singsonging about babies.

I mumble that I'm going to kill him later, into his neck. I know he hears me cause he giggles and squeezes me quickly before swaying back to the stove to pull the food off the burners. I shrink in my seat at the table as the girls help him with passing out plates- trying to ignore the world around me and enjoy the delicious meal in front of me.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After dinner, everything finally settled down and I clean up the dishes and the girls get ready for bed. We both head upstairs and peak into their room and smile as they are finally asleep. 

As I start to make my way towards the steps so I can start my way back home, Izaya grabs my hand and pulls me into the next bedroom- which I assume is his from the looks of it. He slips the door closed and before I have a chance to comprehend what's going on, he had his arms wrapped around my neck and kissing me hungrily. I place my hands on his lower back, fingers sliding up to him of his hoodie and kiss him back, growling in my throat as he swipes the tip of that devilish tongue across my lips and I accept, kissing back with everything I have. 

When we finally pull apart, we are panting against each other's lips with loop side grins on our faces.

I grin down at him, grabbing him just under his ass to his thighs and lifting him up, he giggles and wraps his legs around my waist. I walk us over to his bed and lay him down on it, kissing his cheek and jaw.

"You know you're an asshole, right," I state and he giggles, his giggling quickly turning to soft moans as I start to kiss and suck down the tender flesh of his neck- him baring it to me as an offering. His hands in my hair, guiding my head lower to a spot that he favors, moaning louder as I suck harshly on the junction to his neck and collarbones, letting my teeth tease at the skin under them.

"Mmm, Shizu-chan~," he purrs, one hand in my hair and the other grasping at the blanket at his side. I lick the mark, smirking proudly as the darkening bruise on his neck- his face is flushing and his lip firmly between his teeth.

_Breathtaking._

I can't get over how gorgeous he is, how it took me all these years to finally look past the anger and his smug personality to see the creature underneath. 

I kiss over his neck and throat while I trail my hands up his hoodie, mapping out the curves and lining of his abdomen and up to his chest, back down to his hips again. I trace over the soft skin stretched over the sharp protruding bone, the smoothness feels nice under the pads of my fingertips. He's wiggling under my touch, softly gasping out as I tease the skin right above the hem of his shorts- smirking at the very obvious excitement growing only inches from my hand.

I recapturing his lips and bravely sliding the palm of my hand over his hard-on,  rubbing down against him; growling at the shaky moans leaving his redden lips.  "Mmm,  yes-yes, ah~," thrusting his hips up trying to find more friction from my hand.  

I slip his shorts down, pulling out his hard cock and he is fumbling to unbutton my pants, mirror me as I wrap my fingers around his length and slowly start to stroke.  I buck into his fist and he thrusts into mine- groaning out my name like a whisper. 

"Izaya~," I moan back his name,  panting as we speed up our actions. Feeling myself edging closer,  I grab his wrist to stop him- not wanting to cum too fast. I grasp both of his wrists and pin them over his head in one hand loosely. My other hand wraps around both of our erections just under our tips,  rubbing our heads together- a spread of precum slick up our movements. 

His moans are addicting,  I could listen to them every day and never grew discontent.

"You sound so fucking sexy,  Izaya-kun~," I purr, nibbling on his earlobe and speeding up our strokes, groaning. "I`m so close, " I announce, the heat pooling in my pelvis as I stroke the two cocks together in my fist,  his cock is twitching and hot in my hand. 

"M-me too. So close,  so fucking close, " he moans and thrust up and his cock sliding against mine in wake of-of his rutting.  

"Cum for me `Zaya." I speed up,  moaning his name as I finally hit my limit and my orgasm rips through me and I'm spilling over my fist and on to his stomach with his following right after me.

"Shizuo ~ ah, ahh," moaning and gripping tightly on my hand holding his down and his cock's pulsing hot against the tension of my fingers as he releases on his stomach. My lips are back on his, swallowing down those delicious sounds, milking him thoroughly until get gives out a breathy chuckle from over stimulation.

"Mm, well thank you for that," he hums against my cheek, bringing my hand to his lips and begins licking my hand clean, sucking my fingers in his mouth with a moan- and I swear if I didn't just cum, I'd be cumming just from him doing this. 

He finally finishes his long tortuous (and sexy)  display and kisses my lips, I can the bitterness on his tongue as he kisses hungrily. 

He swipes up with a used shirt, tossing it in the general area of the hamper and tucks himself back in and I copy as I stuffed myself back in as well.

Cuddling into me, I smile at the innocent yawn and slight smile on his lips. "Sleepy?" He nods. 

"Stay?" He asked mumbling into my chest. 

"Hmmm. I can leave a message and see." Grabbing my phone from my back pocket to leave mom a text and place a soft kiss to his forehead and wrapping my arms loosely around his hip. It vibrates and I pull it out, smiling as my mom agrees to the request. 

"Guess I'm staying," I reply as he cuddles closer. "Good night, Izaya-kun."

A yawn, he whispers, "Good night, Shizu-chan. "

Smiling, I kiss the tip of his nose, cuddling into him before I drifting to sleep.

 

  

 

 

 


	16. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another smutty chapter.

*~*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*~*

 

Waking up next to Shizu-chan was a new experience,  that's saying the least.  It's just past six in the morning and the beginning of morning light spilling through the cracks of my window leaves golden highlights across his sleeping form.  He looks so at peace when he is fast asleep and relaxed, the creases in his forehead are at eases and the slightest hint of a mid-dream smile graces his lips. The small puffs of warm breath tickle at my cheek and my hands twitch at the thought of wanting nothing more than to reach out forward and kiss those unsuspecting pink lips until my lungs feel like exploding from the lack of oxygen. 

I'm not quite sure how this happened, though. At first, I just wanted to confuse him. Tease him. See just how he would react to all of this, of me. But somewhere along that way I felt drawn to him. 

I was like I could taste just how much he needed me in his kisses. How much he wanted, desired of me. 

And that, as scary as it seems, filled me with a burning want for him. Not just to tease or anger him, or even just to fuck him- no, I want him. All of him, from the top of his messy badly bleached hair to the tips of his toes and all the way into his soul. I ache to have those strong arms wrapped around me, holding me tight to him, feeling his heart beating against mine and tasting the heat of his lips on mine.

Damn. Now I can't stop staring at them. 

I carefully reach out to push back some of his bangs as they fell down in front of his face, tracing my fingertips over his cheekbones to his jaw; gasping as he catches my wrist in his hand, fingers wrapped loosely around my arm. He blinks his eyes open slowly, training them on me with a slightly confused expression that lightens as I press my palm to his jaw and he presses into the touch, smiling softly and my heart starts to speed up. He lets his grasp on my wrist go and circles his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

The faint blush heats my cheeks as my chest is pressed to his and our foreheads all but resting against each other. Hesitantly, I lean forward, my lips just hovering over his for a second before connecting us together gently. He gives a small sigh against my lips before he slowly moves his over mine. I'm stroking my thumb over his cheek as we continue kissing like this for a minute, melting at the pure gentleness of his lips on mine. As I part my lips slightly for a breath, he pushes his tongue into my mouth, lazily rolling it over my own.

_Tsk. Who needs air, right?_

 

I continue his slow pace, swirling my tongue over his, sucking on his softly every so often. He sucks my tongue into his mouth, I'm mewling and grasping the back of his hair as I push just slightly harder into the kiss, feeling the bits of saliva run from the corners of our lips but we don't stop. Not even when he repositions us, laying me on my back as he pushes my hoodie up and one hand travels up my stomach and ribs until he finds one of my nipples, taking his thumb to roll over the bud until its erect, moaning when he leaves my lips and licks my nipple, sucking on it gently before swirling his tongue around it.

"S-Shizu-chan, aghh," I groan quietly, him chuckling lightly against my skin, switching to suck onto the other nipple.

My belly begins to heat with the familiar burn of arousal swirling seep into my stomach and the twitch in my pants.  He continues swirling his tongue to my nipple, his hands running up and down my stomach and I'm arching into his touches, moaning.

"Shizu-chan, s-stop," I whimper, honestly not wanting to actually stop but if we don't then we will both have issues we would need to address.

He grins, looking up at me through his lashes as he leaves chests over the center of my chest. "And why would I do that, I-za-ya-kun~," he purrs, sucking on a random patch of skin and I groan, grasping at his shoulders.

I whimper, trying to hold back the sounds of pleasure as he kisses and sucks down my ribs and to my stomach, losing the fight and moaning as he dips his tongue into my belly button, tugging the skin lightly with his teeth. "F-fuck. Ah, if you don't stop, I-i don't think we will be leaving t-this bed for ss-school, ah," I moan as he continues his kissing to my hips, his hand snaking up the leg of my shorts and teasingly massaging at my inner thigh.

And  _fuck,_ now I'm so hard and throbbing against my shorts and all I can think about is how much I'd love to see my cock disappear between those pesky little lips of his.

"Heh, and the problem with that is?" He's humming against my hip, his hand inching further up, and _goddamn_ , who knew he was such a tease.

"Shizu-chaann, please," I whine, squirming.

He grins again, "Please, what, Izaya-kun~"

"Don't tease me~," I whine, biting my bottom lip. He slides down further between my legs and his mouth is hovering over my needy cock, breathing hot against the thin fabric and I feel my dick literally jerk forward. "If you're going to do something, then get on with it. Don't just- aghh," I groan, his palm sliding over the top of my erection and stroking me slowly through my shorts. My back arches, pushing harder against his hand as it seeks out more friction- I continue, rutting in his hand as he continues slowly stroking me at the same time.

He's back up to me, kissing me hungrily. Hands in his hair, holding on as we kiss, his hand releases me and I whine that quickly turns in to a gasp as cool air hits the heat of my erection from him striping my shorts and underwear off with one quick pull. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wonder if they are still in one piece, but I don't have time to dwell on that as his hand is back on me, thumbing the slit and spreading precum across the head.

"Tell me what you want," he growls hot in my ear, nipping at the skin just under it. I tremble at the lust thick voice in my ear, "Whatever you want," as he speeds up his strokes.

I bite my lip, blushing slightly before leaning into his ear, whispering what I wanted from him- causing him to chuckle darkly. He commands me to remove my hoodie, which I obey, secretly enjoying this aggressive side. He kisses down my neck as I lean back, brings it to him, nipping and sucking a path down to my pelvis, kissing over my hipbones then pressing a peck to the tip of my cock. I whimper in anticipation. 

"I've never done this before, so just let me know if you like something or not, or whatever, okay?" I nod in response, giving a sigh of relief at the first slide of his wet tongue along the underside of my cock and engulf the head into his warm mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it.

"Mmm," I moan in encouragement, sliding my fingers through the top of his hair with a gentle nudge in hopes that he will understand; he looks up with his eyebrows pinched together but he soon understands and closes his eyes and takes me deeper, rolling his tongue in waves and sucking roughly as he bobs up and down on me. "Y-Yesss.." I thrust up into the wet heat, biting my fist to dull down some of my sounds. He continues for several minutes, stroking the bit that he isn't able to comfortably takedown.

I understand that it takes time to be able to deep throat, I'm just relishing that he is even willing to go down on me like this anyways. I've been blown before, not as much as I would like but a few sad, sloppy jobs- _had to find some use for those sheep that follow me like I'm their God. Heh._

He pulls off me, panting as he catching his breath and stroking me from base to tip. He keeps going faster, my moans spilling out more and more. The heat in my abdomen growing, burning like fire in my pelvis as I close in on my orgasm. "So c-close, Shizu-chan," I tell him, gasping and panting as I finally see stars as it hits me like a tidal wave, pleasure washing over me as I cum hard onto my stomach- moaning out Shizuo's name. He gives a delighted moan, eyebrows pinched together- for the first time realizing that he was taking care of his own problem as he was going down on me.

 _So much hotter knowing he came sucking my dick._ I give a small smug grin while his eyes are still closed, a shaky breath as the blissful ending still hangs heavy over my head like a fog. Once our breathing regulates and calms, I pull him up and kiss him gently.

"Thank you~," I mewl against his lips and he gives a breathy chuckle.

"It only seemed fair since you did it to me," he replies, wiping us clean and cuddles up against me, nuzzling into my neck like a cat and it has me giggling softly.

"Mhm, let's go back to bed before we have to get up for school, nya?" He nods, loop side grins on his face and he throws the blanket off us, watching him as he falls back into a peaceful sleep- gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

I smile, content just being in this beast's arms.

I find myself thinking I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment of kudos. If you see anything that needs corrected or changed, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Also, Denrinko has a server on discord for DRRR!! You should join us if you are interested. We have DRRR chats, post pictures (including NSFW for those of age, of course), have creator channel for writers and artists, and fanfiction channel. ^_^
> 
> https://discord.gg/zAFeVDC


End file.
